Verboden
by demented amant
Summary: The summer before their sixth year, in her extreme boredom Rose sends a letter to Scorpius. What could happen now that these enemies are no longer enemies, but best friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter One**

"Rosie!! Oh my sweet Rosie! Wake up! You've got a letter!"

Honestly, couldn't he just let her sleep for one more minute? They had been awake until the crack of dawn that night, and Hugo was already up? He was mental. This was their last week of summer vacation for crying out loud! In a few short day's they'd be back at school, and she'd have to go back to getting 'Outstanding' in everything she did. She would _not_ let her brother ruin the last days she had to sleep in late. Not even for a letter.

Wait!

Rose jumped out of bed, stumbling on her jelly-like legs, and then regained composure. She took a deep breath and fixed her long, reddish-brown curls into a ponytail. Readjusting the oversized shirt she wore, Rose walked out of the room.

Wondering why she's so excited over a little letter? Well, she'd never tell anyone. Ever. Not in a infinite number of years. The letters were from Scorpius Malfoy. Her rival in everything from grades, to Quiddich; her competition; her complete opposite. However, the blonde boy was her confidant. her dirty little secret no one knew about. It hadn't been going on long, just for the summer. And it was _not _anything to be talked about. Really.

It started a week after the summer holiday had begun. Rose had been bored out of her mind; Albus , James, her brother Hugo, and Lily were at the Potter's house. She would have gone but she hadn't felt well that morning. Victore was off with Teddy on some romantic getaway, and the rest of her cousin's were in France, visiting her Aunt Fleur's mum.

Rose had been all alone, dreadfully alone. So she'd done somthing that she would never have done unless she was in that dreadfully alone state. She owled Scorpius.

Why Scorpius? Well, her friends were great, but they bored her quite quickly. She knew she could count on entertainment from Scorpius, no matter how annoying her could be. Rose had erased the thought of what her dad would do if he caught her owling a Malfoy, and wrote a letter.

_Malfoy,_

Having fun in Italy? I wonder if you'll be tan next year, with all that sun. Maybe it'll be an improvement. Don't ask me why I am owling you, of all people. Its just that I've nothing to do. I would appreciate it if you wrote me back, seeing as I'd feel quite miserable if you ignored me.

Rose.

For a while she didn't think he'd write her back, but of course he did.

_Dearest Flower,_

Thank you, I am having a wonderful time in Italy. However, I must apologigetically inform you that i will not be getting a tan. I saw what my father looked like after a day in the sun, and never, I repeat, never, will I ever allow myself to 'tan'. Well, maybe the better word would be, 'red', seeing as that is just the color my father became. It is rather hilarious. If you could see him it would improve your day, I'm sure. I guess us Malfoy's aren't meant to dabble in matters of sunlight. We belong in the shadows. Pity, for I was starting to consider myself a decent person, despite what my grandfather has done. I shant ask you why you decided to owl me, for I am glad you did. I knew you would. You can't stand not having some form of me at all times. It's okay to admit it. Just for you, i even kissed the paper. Frame this letter, put it in your pillow, whatever you wish. Something to help you feel I'm there in your slumber. Just don't use it for your womanly pleasure, for I fear I might be ill. Euw, using a letter as a pleasure device? Gross. Oh Merlin, I do tire of writing so proper. It;s a bad habit, forgive me. Ahhhhh. Okay, better. But seriously Rosie posie, Keep the sexy beast (that's me) happy and I shall return the favor. Cherio.

The arrogance was few, but she could practically hear it in his words yelling, "Ah ha, you owled me, you know you want it Rose, you know you do!" Oh, if only she hadn't been so bored.

They'd been writing back and forth ever since. Several times a day, more than twenty, far more. Once she'd forgotten to write one day and he'd panicked. He sent her about ten owls in a matter of two hours, all of which had been left on her desk. He didn't tell his owl to wait for a reply, since he wanted to keep writing. Hugo had found them, and was bout to open one when Albus came to the rescue and told him off for being in Rose's room. Late Albus had confronted her about the letters.

"Who were they from, Rose? Really?"

"No one, Al. They're just from a friend whose abroad and needs someone to talk to."

"They must have a lot to say, sending that whole stack. How many times a day do you two write eachother?"

"Not a lot. I doubt I'll even get another one tonight."

Just then a grey eagle owl she recognized swoomed through the window. It dropped a letter onto Rose's lap that weighed about two kilograms.

"Oomf!" Rose lifted the long letter and held it against her chest. "Well, I'd better get to bed, Al. See you in the morning."

"Rose, why won't you tell me who you're writing to. You usually tell me everything."

Rose put the letter on her chair and stood up. She jumped on her cousin's lap and hugged him. "I know Al. And I will tell you who I'm writing to. Someday, just not now. I love you."

He pouted and she pecked his cheek. "Okay, Rose. Go write to your mysterious friend. Love you too."

She smiled and squeezed him, before letting go, grabbing the letter and running up to her room. "Night!"

During some conversation they had in the letters, they quit being rivals. They stopped being competition and gravitated into a friendship even they couldn't explain. But why did everything have to be analyzed? Their friendship could be the simple, carefree relationship friends had. Too bad she was a Weasel, and he was a ferret.

"Rosie! If you don't come down here this instant I will open this letter and read it!"

Rose ran down stairs and ripped the letter from her brother's hands. "Oh, no you don't. I know you'd kill to know what is in these letters I keep getting. Keep your slimey little fourth year hands off of them."

"No fair Rose. It's not nice to keep secrets."

"Oh please, Hugo. Are mum and dad here?"

Hugo nodded and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "In the kitchen. Mum's making breakfast. And you might want to hide that."

"Why?"

"You know that Malfoy boy? Well his dad just irritated ours to no end. He said something about him catching the last death eater in Italy or something. That letter of your's might irk him, that's all."

Not trusting her brother, she nodded and stuck the letter into her sock. "All good."

They walked into the kitchen and sat around the table. Ron Weasley sat drumming his fingers on the oak, and Rose cleared her throat. He was mad at the Malfoy's. "Morning, Daddy."

He was silent for a moment, then he looked up. "Morning, sweetie. You sleep well?"

"I would have slept better, if only someone hadn't woken me up so early." Rose glared at her brother across the table.

"I wouldn't have had to wake you up if it hadn't been for that bloody lett-"

Rose stomped on his foot and he yelped. "Watch your language, Hugo." she said, teeth clenched.

Their mum, Hermione walked around the table, kissing each of them. "Let's have a nice day, you three. I've a great idea. How about we all go to Godric's Hollow. There is a little parade for Harry there, and all you're cousins will be there. It will be a lot of fun, I'm sure."

Hugo's eyes lit up, and Rose pouted. All she wanted to do was sit at home and write Scorpius all day, not go to some parade for her famous uncle.

"The Malfoy's will be there no doubt with that boy of theirs. I don't feel like seeing the ferret boy and his offspring, Hermione."

Scorpius.

"Oh Mum, I think that is a wonderful idea! I'm going to get ready right this second!"

"Rose, we aren't going, I don't want to-"

"Oh, Daddy. It's for Uncle Harry. And you, too! And Mum! You will all surely be mentioned. You can't miss out on this. And I do miss dear Albus. You wouldn't keep me away from my other half, would you? That would be unjust and cruel!"

Hermione nodded towards her daughter. "I really havent seen Ginny in a while, and I do miss her so. Either way we would go, with or without you Ronald."

"Oh, fine."

Hugo and Rose wooped, and they ate their breakfast as quickly as they could before running up to their rooms and getting ready. Rose took the letter from her sock and read it.

Rosie,

_Today we are going to this parade in Godric's Hollow. Guess who it's for. Just guess. Your uncle! Hopefully you'll be there. I must truthfully admit I miss you. Sort of. Okay, a lot. I'll be wearing blue. Just to spite my father. I think you should wear green if you come. Unless your dad will explode on you. I'd hate to be responsible for that. Well, hopefully I'll be seeing you soon.  
Scorpius  
_  
Rose smiled and scribbled a quick letter to him, telling him that she whould be there, and to meet her by church. Then she took a shower and got dressed. She charmed a blue sundress into a green one and slipped on black stockings. She wore her white ballet flats and admired herself in the mirror. Her dad wouldn't let her wear wizard clothes on holiday.

Soon, the four Weasleys gathered in the living area. They packed snacks, a few apples, and four cheese sandwiches. Hermione had also packed a large flask of tea and some pumpkin bread. With Rose on Ron's arm and Hugo on Hermione's, they apparated to Godrics Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note- If you think it's a little dull so far, it gets better later. Either I make it move really slowly or it moves to fast and it ruins the purpose of the whole story. I hope you like it! Oh, and everytime I get two more reviews I'll post another Chapter. It's not because I'm only doing this for reviews, it's because I've already done up to the Ninth Chapter and I don't know when to update!**

**Chapter Two**

When they arrived at Godric's Hollow, Rose's parents were immediatly stormed with questions, and offers for interviews. She'd never loved the press more than at that moment. She snuck away, stealing an apple from her mum's bag on her way. She had been there so many times that she knew her was around pretty well. She only hoped Scorpius knew it well enough to find the church. She waited in the grass in front of the stone building, folding her legs underneath her.

Rose bit into her apple, and almost choked on it when she head a voice. "I never thought it was possible for someone to look pretty while eating an apple. You've officially dazzled me, Rose."

She tilted her head up and saw Scorpius Malfoy. Even though she was on the ground she could tell he was taller. Much taller. His hair was shorter, however. It was more boyish that it ever had been and it resembled a blonde version of Albus.

"Always the charmer, Scorpius."

He smirked and she rose up from the ground. "Afternoon, Rose.." he carefully took her hand, bought it to his lips and kissed it. Rose rolled her eyes but deep down she felt something. But they were newly enemies turned friends, what all could she be feeling?

"Afternoon." she took another bite of her apple and wiped the juice off of her chin.

She sat down again and he followed suit. "So how long have you been here?" he asked, sitting across from her.

"Not long, how about you?"

"I've been here for a while. I just had to extricate myself from my father's clutches. It was harder than I thought."

Rose laughed and picked a blade of grass from the ground. "In all the comotion it was easy for me to slip away."

She blew on the blade of grass and it flew into the air. It floated a little ways and fell in Scorpius's hair. He attempted to look at the top of his head, but then gave up and just left the grass in.

"How is Miss Weasley today?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Rose looked into his eyes for a moment and sighed. "I'm surviving. My dad is in a bitter mood today and we had to practically beg him to let us come. He's beyond pissed at yours for catching that guy in Italy."

Scorpius laughed and shook his head. "You should have seen Father when he caught him. He actually did that muggle dance, the Cabbage Patch I think it's called? He kept saying, 'I caught a Death Eater, Weaselbee's going to be jealous!' it was rather frightening, actually."

Rose giggled; she could just picture Mr. Draco doing something like that. When she stopped, she sighed deeply. "Goodness, I honestly hadn't thought we'd be able to have a civil conversation in person as well as in leters. I'm actually amazed."

"Ha! I know, I feel the same."

"How about you Mr. Malfoy? How are you today?"

He bought his hand up and pat her cheek. She swatted his hand away and he smirked. That stupid little Malfoy smirk of his. "I'm better than I was before. I do tire of being home for so long. My father can get on someone's very last nerve. I've no clue how Mother does it. He's worse than a PMSing girl who can't have any chocolate, really. "

Rose laughed and her hand flew to her mouth. "Scorpius!"

He shrugged. "What? It's true!"

"Well, we will soon be at school. Then we'll both be free of our pesterous fathers."

Scorpius nodded, looking very pensive.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"You going to talk to me when your friends are around, Weasley? Or does our friendship have to remain incognito until we graduate?"

"Scorpius, we have always talked to eachother. Always. But it was never nice or civil before, so really what's the difference besides the context of our speech? I don't care what my friends will say, though I know they won't mind. They are all in love with you.

The look he wore now, she couldn't call it anything but... adoration? No, that's mental. She would have blamed it on the sun, but there wasn't any. The only thing overhead were storm clouds, threatening to burst any moment.

For a moment she thought he might say something really important, but he must have changed his mind. "So... your friends love me do they?"

Rose hit him on the arm and he laughed. "Don't go harrassing any of them, okay? They consider you some kind of Greek god."

"Oh, and you don't, Rosie? When did you find out my little secret, that I'm just like everyone else?"

"I always knew. I guess that's why we fought so much."

"No, we fought because we're exactly the same. And don't deny it, Rosie. We're tied for top of class, we're both Quiddich stars... and we're both damn sexy."

"Aw, thanks. At least I know I qualify as being 'damn sexy' by you, Scorpius."

"I'm not the only one, trust me. But don't let it go to that curly little head of yours." he said, reaching a hand over and ruffling the top of her head. She stuck her tounge out the side of her mouth like she was a dog.

A few raindrops fell and they both looked up. It didn't get any worse so they stayed where they were.

"I guess it is true." Rose said, looked down and picking at the grass again.

"What it?" Scorpius asked.

"The real thing is always better. I mean, letters are great, and I love them, but they aren't the same as really being with someone, you know?'"

"You make it sound so mushy, but yeah, your right. You know what Weasley?"

"What?"

"I've never had a really close friend that's a girl. I've never even been friends with a girlfriend before, believe it or not."

"But I'm your friend?"

"Right. Probably the best one I have at the moment."

"Well all my friends probably hate me for not writing them all summer, so your the best and only friend I've got right now."

All of the sudden, the sky opened and it rained all of it's fury down on them, and the whole parade. Rose covered her facewith her hands, as if that might help her any. Scorpius jumped up and pulled her up. "Well best friend, we better go before we both get sick."

Rose nodded. Scorpius took off his jacket, ignoring Rose's protests, and wrapped it around her shoulders. They walked until they could see everyone and the parade, and then stood behind a tree.

"I'll write you tonight." he said, running his hand over her head. "Go home, take a shower, eat something for Merlin's sake, and then write me back."

Rose rolled her eye, but agreed anyway. "Fine. But won't you need your jacket?."

"I've got tons more, Rosie." he said, hugging her.

"Rich person."

Scorpius laughed and kissed her hand again. "Bye, Rose."

He started backing away, and she waved. "Bye."

Rose watched him walk away and prayed he'd come back though she knew he wouldn't. After she saw him disappear in the crowd in search of his parents, she decided she should look for hers, also. She'd barely walked a few feet from the tree when her cousin Albus popped up beside her.

"Where have you been, Rose? I've been looking for you all day."

"Merlin Al! Scare the life out of me why don't you?"

"Drama queen. Anyway, where were you?"

"I've been here the whole time, Al."

"Bull shit. I've been through this crowd ten times and I haven't seen you until right now."

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough." she muttered.

He scrutinized her, and then realization flooded his face. "Who's jacket is that?"

"It-it's my friend's. Th-they gave it to me when it started to r-rain."

"Goodness Rose, you must be freezing. Come on." Albus wrapped an arm around her thin body and pulled her along with him. "Whose is it, Rose?"

She looked at him, and the he seemed serious; like he was sick of her secrets. Rose almost told him the truth. Almost.

"It's my friend's jacket. They give it to me, seeing as I didn't have on. It was rather considerate, wasnt' it?"

Albus eyed her, trying to decifer the truth. Her smile was unfaltering in her need to keep the truth hidden. "Fine, whatever. Let's just go and get you dried off."

Rose nodded and pulled Scorpius's jacket tighter around her. She inhaled and was delighted to find it smelled of him. Merlin, what was she thinking? They were walking through the crowd now and people were bumping into them all around. She saw him in the distance with his parents, and when she caught his eye, he smiled. She smiled too, and Albus noticed.

"Who are you making googly eyes at? _Oh_, not that you'd tell me willingly. I'll probably have to beg you for a straight answer."

"I just saw someone I know, Al. Calm down, please."

Albus sighed, and Rose looked over her shoulder. Scorpius was still looking at her, and he made a heart with his index finger and thumb on both hands. She rolled her eyes but made the heart back at him.

She felt like she needed to talk to him again, already. She felt like she was calmer when she was around him. But this was the first time they'd been around eachother and hadn't fought, so only time would tell. Merlin, a Malfoy was her best friend. She squeezed her cousin's arm gently and he stopped walking, looked at her.

"I'm sorry I'm acting so weird, Al. Really I am. You know I love you, you're my best friend. If you were mad at me I'm not sure what I would do."

Albus seemed relieved, like he didn't want to be upset with her. He hugged her tightly and then they started walking again. "It's okay, Rosie. I've just been around your dad too much. That man's emotions must be rubbing off on me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: Thank you for those of you who have reviewed! As promised, since I got two more reviews, I'm updating again! I'm really glad you like the story so far, I hope I won't dissapoint you! You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter Three**

After the parade, Rose and her family went straight home. She would have liked for Albus to come over, but their parents insisted it was too close to when school began. She didn't mope, however, because she knew she'd have more privacy and time to write to Scorpius.

Rose got his letter as soon as she reached her room, and had to force herself to eat and change into warm clothes before writing him back. After drying Scorpius's coat and laying it on top of her bed, she grabbed a cup of hot apple cider and a few pieces of leftover pupmkin bread. She ran them up to her room and layed her snack out onto her desk. She took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of her brother's pajama pants and a sports bra. Then she went back to her desk and sat down.

_'Sorry I took so long to write, I had to shower, and get food and whatnot. Four more days until school starts! Then you'll have to deal with me every single day!'_

In the middle of her writing, Rose sneezed. She grabbed a tissue from the box covered in flowers on her desk and blew her nose.

_'And I've gotten a cold. Don't feel bad, however. I would've gotten wet regardlss of who I'd been with. Today was worth it, I don't mind getting sick. I about forgot how... absolutly hilarious and arrogant you are. And nice haircut. It suits you..'_

She thought about him kissing her hand, and pushed the feeling to the back of her mind.

_'OH, and what was that little heart, Malfoy? That our secret sign or something? Wow, I'm really pretty brain dead so I'm just going to send this now. Write back. Love your bestie, Rose.'_

She didn't know what else to say. What could she say? She found it somewhat harder to write him after that morning. It was weird. It's not like she was worried she'd say something stupid. She'd never worry about that. Ever.

Rose waved the letter out the window and Scorpius's great eagle owl flew into the room. It landed on the desk and Rose tied the letter onto it's leg. She pet it's head softly and then he shot back out the window. She sat with her knees against her chest under the window. She reached under her bed and pulled out a tiny opaque bottle. She shook it upside down in her hand and poured all but two little round pills back into the bottle. She swallowed the pills and tossed the bottle back under her bed. Melodramatic. That's what they all were. She couldn't help it, really. They might grow out of it, hopefully. They were teenagers. It's just how they were. Dumb, stupid bloody hormones.

*_ * * * *_

Arrogant? He was _not _arrogant. He was just sure of himself. . As he sat, trying to figure out what to say to her, he kept imagining her soft lips on his. No, no, no. Bad. Mental, very bad. He shook his head as iff to toss the one moment of insanity from his mind. He got up and paced the length of his room, running his fingers through his hair.

He considered flying to her house on his broom, just to see her reaction. It'd be priceless. Too bad she'd kill him if he flew through her window. Too bad her dad would kill the both of them if he caught him.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie." he muttered to himself, suspending his pacing for a moment to gaze out the window.

He felt stupid. How hard was it really, to reply to a bloody letter? He leaned over the table with a blank sheet of parchment and Rose's letter, and wrote her back.

_'Aw, you didn't write much Rosie. Anything the matter? I'm glad you're eating. You looked tiny... I mean tinier than usual. Joy! I get to deal with your cousin and his constant reminders to leave you alone or else! Ha! Albus really is the funnier one of us two. He's an alright bloke, though, for a Potter. I guess I can consider him a friend. Wow, way off topc. I forgot to say, yay! I get to see my best friend Rosie everyday! Thanks for the reassurance, but I feel bad anyway. If I wasn't so selfish you wouldn't have gotten sick. I'm sorry. Trust me, I'm not worth getting sick over._

Oh, so you think I'm hilarious, do you? Because I recall you calling me a dull, humorless toad just this past year! Funny how things change. And I am not arrogant! I'm simply very confident. And sexy, but that's a whole other thing. I am so relieved that you like my hair! If you hadn't liked it i would have cried day in and out, and then shaved it all off. Kidding. But really, thanks. Your hair got longer. It's nice.

And yes, Rosie it's our secret sign. I've always wanted to do it, really but I've never had anyone to do it with. So I'll do it with you, okay? Okay. I saw how quickly Potter found you. That would have been fun to explain. "Oh, i was just hiding your cousin behind a tree, Poitter. Just the two of us. No, we didn't do anything! I simply gave her my jacket and I'm hugging her because i saw a big bee." Ha! You're right, I am funny.'

He tied the letter to the owl's leg and it took off out the window. As soon as it left, he wondered why she didn't much again. It was weird. Maybe she got in trouble? He didn't know. Sometimes she would act normal one moment, then she'd be completly out of it the next, her writing close to illegible, and it didn't make any sense. She blamed sleepiness and distractedness. But he knew it had to be something else. He just didn't know what.

All during his wait, he doodled on a blank piece of parchment. He even wrote the beginnings of a poem. When her reply finally came, he put down his quill and untied it from the owl's leg. He unrolled the letter slowly, as if to torture himself and read.

_'"I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever." Try and figure that one out, will you. It's a quote. My brother's been running around saying it in every different accent he can think of for the past hour or so. Anyways, I'm fine. Just a little tired and stuffy. Really, don't feel bad. You are worth it. You're worth a lot of things, even though you may not be able to see it just yet. I don't know how Al would've reacted, but you're both in Slytherin, so I don't think he would've minded too much. I take that back! You aren't a dull humorless toad. you just a toad. Haha. Kidding. Your far from a toad._

Does Al really do that to you?I'll have to talk to him about that. He has issues. merlin, you are arrogant! Or would you like to be called pompus or egotistical instead? If you shaved all your hair off I would die! You might look nice, though. Maybe kind of bad boyish. Well, if you grew you hair out, you might look bad boyish then, too. But don't do that. I like it how it is. I like it a lot. Just leave it like that.

If we ever get caught, let me do the explaining! You'd make everyone get the wrong idea! I'm going to bed, so I'll talk to you later. Night, Scorpius.

He smiled and shook his head. If she wasn't sleepy, he'd talk to her all night long. He wrote her a quick letter that said, _'Sweet dreams Rosie. I'll see you soon.' _then gave it to the owl to mail the last letter of the day.

He turned off the light in his room and stripped down to his boxers. He hopped on his bed and looked out the window. He made the little heart with his fingers, then dropped his hands. He hadn't realized how sleepy he was.

When he fell asleep, he was happy to find he dreamed of what the new school year had in store. Mostly it was him and Rose, and at somepoint, they kissed. He forgot it in the morning. Anyway it was only a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Yay, more reviews! I really love the feedback. I like to know I'm doing an alright job with my writing. Oh, and there are so many ways I could go with this! Pick a letter- M or P. It's random, I know, but I don't want to tell you what they mean because it'll ruin future chapters for you. So all of you, pick M or P! Both are really good idea's, really I will tell you that P will be more sad and dramatic, I suppose. Anyway, on with the Chapter!**

**Chapter Four**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Astoria asked her son, moving at a jog to keep up with his long strides.

"Mum. I triple checked everything. And if I did forget anything, you could owl it and I'd have it in no time at all. I'm going into my sixth, not first, year at Hogwarts. I have everything, Mum. I'll be fine."

Astoria made him stop walking and kissed him on both cheeks. "Go on then, my big sixteen year old."

"Remember son. Just do your absolute best. I know I'm not always the most supporive father, but I believe in you. 100 percent. Now go on! What are you floating around here for? The train is about to leave!" Draco said, flailing his arms about.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and said goodbye before walking towards the train. His dad had to be either PMSing or Bipolar. One or the other. When he'd almost began to board, a hand grabbed his arm. He turned and looked to see Albus, and Rose, who was standing behind him. "You want to sit with us, Malfoy? We've got an empty compartment."

Scorpius shrugged. "Okay." He and Rose locked gazes and he could feel a smirk growing on his face. Albus noticed and looked back at Rose, then at Scorpius.

"If you guys are going to be fighting the whole time, then forget it."

"We aren't going to fight." Rose said, walking around her cousin and slipping past Scorpius to board the train. "Isn't that right, Malfoy?"

"Regardless of how fun it is, you're right Weasley. No fighting."

"Well I find that hard to believe." Albus said, "Now go on, before the train leaves and I'm stuck here."

Scorpius got on the train behind Rose, and then Albus got on. He pushed to the front and led them to the compartment. "So where are all your little friends, Rose? I mean, the girl ones." Scorpius asked.

"Somewhere else. I was right, they're all mad at me for not writing them."

"Then who have you been writing all holiday?" Albus asked.

"I-I, um my friend." she said.

"What friend?" Albus asked.

"Jeeze Potter! You always give Rose the third-degree?"

"I am _not_ giving her the third-degree, Malfoy. It's not my fault if I'm confused! I don't believe she's lying, because if she is, she's rather good at it, and she should be in Slytherin."

"Right. Rose has got as much cunning as a butterfly." Scorpius said, laughing at the look she gave him.

"Anyways, I'm not talking about one of my girl friends. I'm talking about a guy friend."

"A guy? What guy? What house is he in?"

"Albus." Rose said, "Just drop it, okay?"

Albus was far from giving up, but thankfully they'd reached the compartment. Rose quickly walked inside and Scorpius was about to follow her when Albus pulled him aside. "Oi! Are you alright? Wait, no, is Rose alright? What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"You two. Are you two fooling around or something, because you've had many a chance to make fun of her, or make some sarcastic comment, and you haven't. I told you to stay away from her, Malfoy. How many times do I have to remind you-"

"Albus. Calm down. We just grew up. You should try it sometime. Anyway, what's so terrible about the thought of me and Rose together?"

"You'e just no good for her, Malfoy. In the end you'd only hurt her."

"You think I don't already know that?!"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "You like her."

"No. I don't."

"You do. Shit, Malfoy, you like my cousin."

"Fuck off, Potter. I do not. We've hated each other since first year, I do not like Rose."

Scorpius looked at the door to the compartment and caught Rose's eye before she dissapeared back into the room. _Shit._

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." Albus said, clapping him on the shoulder. "It better stay that way."

After a couple minutes they walked into the compartment. Scorpius looked at Rose just in time to see her put something in her mouth. She swallowed them without chewing. Rose saw Scorpius looking and dug in her bag. When she pulled up a box, he could see she was shaking. "W-want a jellybean?"

"I do." Albus said, grabbing the box from her and pouring them in his hand. He tossed one in the air and caught it in his mouth. If Scorpius tried that, it would hit him in the eye.

Rose was looking down at her feet, and Scorpius sat across from her. Soon her gaze drifted up and out the window, Scorpius could see her eyes. One was dialated, one not. Whatever she swallowed hadn't been jellybeans, and Scorpius had a suddn instinct. He didn't know much, but one thing was true- Rose had a problem. And he would have to help her. He'd have to help her or he might lose her forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, I am making no money from this, yadayada.**

**AN: To all of my reviewers,you're all great! I get all hyper when I get new reviews, so thank you! I might start updating alot slower because I'm changing somethings around! I'm not sure if this one will be as good because i think it's the one I rushed on. Anyways, ****I'm tired and don't have much to say, so here's the ne****xt chapter! **

**Chapter Five**

Once they reached the school, Rose was fast asleep. Albus was going to wake her up, but James burst into the compartment and dragged him out. Scorpius shook her, and would have thought she was dead, only she was breathing. Finally he gave up and picked her up off the bench. Just when he was picking up her bag, one of her eyes cracked open.

"What are you doing?" she asked, both of her eyes opening.

"We're here. It's time to get on the carriages." Scorpius put her to her feet and held onto her until she was stable on her feet. He handed her the bag and she hung it from her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me."

Scorpius laughed. "Why would I leave you sleeping on the train?"

"Old habits die hard."

"Rosie, I doubt, even last year, that I would've left you on here. I'm still the same person, and I'd never do that to anyone."

Rose smiled and made the heart with her fingers. He did it back to her and she hugged him. "Come on, Malfoy. We'd better go before people start to talk."

"Then let them talk." he said, taking her hand and kissing the top.

"Why do you do that so much?" she asked.

"Because if I kissed you anywhere else, we'd both be in big trouble." he said, dropping her hand.

Rose let her mouth remain slightly open, and she could feel herself blushing. "Lets just go."

* * * * * *

"-and tomorrow is the first day of classes, there will be no absences on the very first day. That is all, you may now go to your common rooms and get settled in." Professor McGonnagal finished her after dinner speech and everyone stood up at once. Various voices could be heard yelling, "First years over here!" and several first years could be heard talking excitedly with newly made friends and siblings.

Rose looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Albus and Scorpius talking. Well Albus was talking. Scorpius was more or less staring at her. When he realized he'd been caught, he looked away, and pretended to have been listening to Albus the whole time. Rose bit her lip and went to try and find one of her friends and reconcile herself with them.

"Charlotte! Katie!" Rose called two the two girls ahead of her. Charlotte MacMillan and Katherine Jordan were her closest girl friends, and 'd been friends since they were little, seeing as their parents, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan; Katie Bell and Lee Jordan; were friends with her parents.

They stopped, though irritation was evident on their faces. "What do you want, Rose? We are very upset with you." Katie said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know, and I'm sorry, really I am-"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?! Do you?" Charlotte asked, flinging her arms around Rose.

"What have you been doing all summer, anyway? We missed you." Katie said, trying not to laugh at Charlotte, who was still hanging off of Rose.

Scorpius passed them then, and he winked at her. Rose smiled as best as she could, given that she couldn't really breathe or move. Charlotte, being the more oblivious one of the trio didn't really notice, but Katie, who always caught everything, did. She looked over her shoulder at Scorpius who was still looking back at them, and then she gave Rose a look of utter disbelief.

"You should start explaining."

Charlotte finally unlatched herself from Rose and looked around. "Explain what?"

"And this is why you are blonde, Char. You have book smarts, but when it comes to everything else... like logic, you're pretty stupid. "

"Thank you, Miss I've-got-a-stick-up-my-arse."

"Calm down guys." Rose laughed. She hooked arms with them and they headed for their dorm. "It all started at the beginning of this summer..."

"And so now you guys are friends?" Katie asked, laying stomach down on her bed.

Rose nodded and Charlotte sighed deeply. "He is just so cute! And did you see his hair? I didn't think it was possible for him to look any better, but there you go!"

"Did he really hold you, Rose? I would just die to have his strong arms around me..." Katie said, before closing her eyes and sighing.

"It's really no big deal, guys." Rose said, braiding Charlotte's long, straight blonde hair.

"No big deal? Rosie, he's probably the cutest guy in the whole school!" Charlotte said, trying not to move her head.

"It's not all about looks. I mean, sure they're nice to have, but he's more than just gorgeous. He's really funny, and sweet, and... he's deep. He's not like all the other guys that are after only one thing. I'm sure he'd talk to the biggest loser in school, just because everyone thought he would never."

"I think you like him, Rose." Katie said.

"What? Me like Malfoy? No. No way. "

There was a peck on the window and everybody jumped. Katie got up and opened the window, and a huge owl flew through. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled, ducking to miss being hit by one of the bird's enormous wings. The owl flew over to Rose's night table and stuck out it's leg. Rose quickly finsihed up Charlotte's braid and untied the leter from the owl's leg. Katie hopped on Rose's bed and she and Charlotte leaned over Rose's shoulder to get a good view.

"It's from him, isn't it! That is so adorable, he's already written you!"

Rose ignored her friends for the moment and opened the letter.

_Rosie,_

Just owling to see if you've settled in alright. I'm fine, only your cousin is really bothering me. He's singing some girl song, and his voice is all falsetto... it's very frightening. I wish I had one of those muggle things... video cameras? So that I could record it and show it around school. Haha, but I wouldn't do that. I'm not mean enough. Well, I might do it. Or just use it for black mail. Anyways, bugger. Tell you're roommates I said hello, because I'm sure you've already told them about me. I'm not mad. Now I can openly bug people about you. Muhahaha. Kidding. Maybe. Wow, I'm really tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow, hopefully. Sweet dreams Rosie.

'O, my Luve's like a red, red rose,  
That's newly sprung in June.  
O, my Luve's like a melodie  
That's sweetly play'd in tune.

As fair as thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I;  
And I will love thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry...'

_Merlin, I really am tired. Night again, Rosie._

Scorpius H. Malfoy

"He's even adorable on paper!" Charlotte said.

"How did he know that you told us already?" Katie asked.

"He knows things like that. I don't know. He's a Slytherin." Rose said, rereading the poem.

"Are you going to write him back?" Charlotte asked. "You should."

"He's going to sleep, Char. "

"So? At least say goodnight."

Rose sighed and found a blank peice of parchment and a quill. She dipped the quill in ink and wrote him back.  
_  
Scorpius,_

Sorry if you're sleeping. My obnoxious roommates insisted I write you back. They are quite amazed by your crazy psychic powers! You must have man intuition, since you were right on the nose with the whole, already told my friends thing. They squeezed it out of of me. Oh, I wish I was there! I've got lots of blackmail on Al, but I could always use more.

"Tell him we say hi!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Rose sighed, but listened to her.

_Charlotte and Katie say hi. Well, I bet if it wasn't so late, they would have screamed it. Since they are so very extatic that I am in contact with you, their Greek God. They poems lovely, Malfoy. Really. Nighty night. Sit by me in our first lesson at least._

Rosie..

She called the owl and tied the letter to it's foot. Rose glanced at her two friends, still practically high from the letter. "You two satisfied now?"

They nodded and went to their beds. Once all the lights were out, they all thought about the recent events. "You do realize how adorable that is, don't you Rosie?" Katie asked.

"He's just my friend."

"But you can tell he likes you!" Charlotte said.

"No, he doesn't. I heard him tell Albus that he didn't today on the train."

"And why would he tell Albus the truth? Really, Rose. Don't tell me you're that daft."

"It-it doesn't matter anyways. It's not like I give a damn if he likes me or not."

"You stuttered." Katie said matter of factly.

"Yeah, so?"

"You do that when you're nervous."

"Bull shit, you guys. I'm going to sleep."

"Rose, you'll tell us first if anything happens, right?"

"Merlin, nothing will ever happen! Just go to sleep!"

"I'm talking to him tomorrow."  
_  
"Goodnight, _Charlotte. _Goodnight, _Katherine."

"NIght, Rosie." they sing-songed in unison.

Rose was trying her hardest to go to sleep when-

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Hey Rosie, I think he wrote back!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislcaimer:I own nothing in this story.**

**AN: Hola everyone! I'm just answering -Argentinita- because the whole thing with Rose's 'problem' isn't going to come up for a while, but it's still there. I don't want to say anything else, but i'm just lettingyou know i haven't completly forgotten about it! Oh, and I'd like to apologize to anyone who doesn't like OCs, I usually don't like them but i had to make Rose friends that she wasn't related to. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Six**

Scorpius woke up early the next morning, which was suprising, seeing as he had stayed up all night writing to Rose. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, made sure his hair was perfectly messy, and then got dressed. After wearing jeans for the majority of the summer, Scorpius loathed having to put on the black pleated dress pants requred for his uniform. Since it was warm out he'd only wear the vest with the Slytherin emblem and the tie he always wore loose. It's not like he'd get in trouble for it. He never did.

Scorpius charmed a couple of Albus's books into weights and lifted them while he waited for the other boy to wake up. Merlin, that boy snored loud. Albus's snoring was getting to Scorpius so he tossed the weights on the his bed. Albus woke up then, and he picked up one of the weights, his eyes squinted. "What is this?"

"Those are your books. I was going to wait for you but by the time you're all done we'll be late."

"This is my book?! Malfoy change it back!"

Scorpius laughed and headed down to the common room. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was immediatly attacked by a girl with black hair. "Violet, get off of me." he said, the girl, Violet Goyle, had wrapped her arms around his neck and now had it in the death grip.

"Oh Scorpy! Your hair is so short! What happened? And I think we should talk! I've been thinking about you all summer and-"

"Violet." he said, grabbing his ex's arms and pulling them from around him as gently as he could. Then he dropped them to her sides and took a step back. "What is there to talk about, really? We broke up last year, right before school let out. We're over."

"You know you still have feelings for me, Scorpius. And look at me! Look at you! We are the perfect couple!"

Albus came down the stairs, still holding the weights. When he looked at Scorpius he laughed.

"Albus!" he said, slipping around Violet to be by Albus. "Hey buddy!"

"Oh, don't let me interrupt! Just talk to your girlfriend, Scorpius!"

Scorpius lowered his voice. "Help me, and I'll charm your books back. Don't help me, and... I don't know, I'll make out with Rose or something, just help me."

Albus glared at him but stuck out the weights. Scorpius turned them back into books and Albus walked between him and Violet. "So Vi, how was your summer-"

Scorpius didn't wait any longer, he took off at a run towards the portrait hole and didn't stop running until he was on the Grand Staircase. From there he walked, looking over his shoulder, just in case. He looked up to one of the higher levels, and saw Rose and her two friends walking down to breakfast. The mixed girl with brown hair, Katie her name was, elbowed Rose and they all looked down at him. He waved, and they all waved back. Rose did the heart with her hands and he did it back at her. From the looks her friends gave her, she must have left that part out.

He smiled to himself and walked to the Great Hall. He sat the most crowded part of the Slytherin table so that Violet wouldn't be able to sit by him. Turns out he was surrounded by frightened looking first years. He looked at a boy next to him who was gaping at him. "Hey there little buddy." he said, patting the boy on his head. "I'm Scorpius what's your name?"

"Benjamin. But you can call me Benny if you want to. Are you Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yup." the boy looked shocked, but Scorpius had no idea why. "So, Benny. Since we're friends now can you do something for me?"

Benny nodded. "If you see a girl with short, really straight black hair, could you tell me right away?"

Benny smiled. "Okay!"

Scorpius hurried up and ate a few pieces of toast, and about ten pieces of bacon, half a plate full of eggs, and two cups of pupmkin juice. He needed his protein. When he finished, he looked up at the clock and he had a few minutes to get to class. "Bugger." he said, jumping up from his seat. He pat Benny on the head and thanked him before running out of the Great Hall.

His first class was History of Magic, which bored him to no end. He considered it luck that he got such good grades in that class. He ran through the door with a minute to spare. He looked around for somewhere to sit, and he saw Rose with an empty seat next to her, her two friends in front of her. Scorpius walked over and sat down next to her. "This seat taken?"

"I was saving it for you, Scorpius." she said, smiling.

"Oh, well... I forgot."

He looked at her friends, who were both staring at him. "Morning Charlotte. Morning Katie."

The blonde one seemed to be having a heart attack and Katie seemed close to swooning. Or maybe it was just his ego. "Morning Scorpius." they said in unison.

He laughed and looked at Rose, who was rolling her eyes at the two. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Bonjour Rose."

"Morning." she said, resting her hand in her lap. Professor Binns walked.. well, he more or less floated into the room. All talking ceased, except for whispers here and there. Two people actively whispering were Charlotte and Katie. Rose was trying to pay attention to the Professor, but she kept glancing next to her at Scorpius. He didn't even try to pay attention.

"Rosie." he whispered. "You know that you don't really need to listen. All he's droning on about is class expectations and what we're going to be going over this term. He does this for about the first week."

"I know, but he might say something important..."

"He won't. Trust me. It's not like I'm some dunce, I'm tied with you for the smartest. So I must be doing somrthing right."

"Yeah." she said, dropping her quill. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, Rosie."

"Of course you are."

"I am."

"You were almost late today."

"I know." he said.

"Why?"

"I eat a lot. And I kept making sure my crazy ex wasn't around."

Rose looked down at the piece of parchment with only a few notes written on it. "She's still not over you?"

Scorpius shook his head and sighed. "I'm starting to consider setting her up with your cousin, just to get her off my back."

Rose laughed, and had to cover her mouth so no one would hear. She looked up and to the front of the class, where Violet was slepping."You should. That would be too funny. It'd be even better if they actually fell for eachother."

"Potter would be pissed if we put him on a blind date with her, though."

"Oh, who cares? He'll get over it."

"You're so evil, Rose. I like it."

"Do you, now?" Rose rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm.

Charlotte turned around in her seat, and put on a fake irritated face. "Could you two please stop flirting? Some of us are attempting to learn in here!"

"Charlotte!" Rose exclaimed, louder than she'd meant to. The whole class turned around to look and Rose turned red. She buried her head in her hands, and Charlotte and Katie were laughing.

"What's the matter back there?" Professor Binns asked.

"Nothing, Sir." Scorpius said, smirking, "Nothing at all."

**AN: i wasn't going to do a chapter like this, with classes and whatnot, but... i kind of just had to. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me=zero ownage**

**Chapter Seven**

"So Scorpius, how was your summer?"

He looked at Katie and shrugged. "It was alright. I pretty much ignored my father the whole time. It would have been worse, but the letters from Rosie made it all the more bearable." Scorpius looked at the lake, where Charlotte and Rose were running around, splashing eachother.

"Well that's sweet. Honestly boy, do you have any guy friends?"

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"You never hang around them!"

"Yeah, well that's because I'd rather spend my time with Rosie, really. I get tired of them constantly talking about sex and boobs."

"Rose was right." Katie said, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"About what?"

"You really aren't like other guys. You're different."

"I'm hoping you meant that in a good way."

"I did."

"Then thanks."

"Scorpius!" Rose called, running away from Charlotte, who looked about ready to tackle her into the water.

Scorpius laughed and got off the ground. Katie got up too, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You like her, don't you?"

"Rosie's my friend. I care about her, a lot. I guess it's easy and natural to be her friend, because I feel better than I have in a long time. I feel like i'm not fighting against myself anymore."

He walked over to the lake, where Rose was still running away from Charlotte, and Katie stood with her hands on her hips. "You didn't answer my question, Malfoy!"

Scorpius ignored her and Rose ran out of the water to hide behind him. Up close it was easier to see why Charlotte was so set on revenge; she was dripping wet from head to toe. He couldn't help but laugh.

Charlotte glared at Rose from over his shoulder and Rose hid behind him completely. Scorpius walked towards Charlotte slowly. "Charlotte, you do know that you could be dried off in less than a few seconds with the right spell, don't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make up for me getting soaked. That means Rose will have won."

"You canget her back some other time, okay? Lets go steal ice cream from the kitchens of something."

"Come on, Scorpius! You know you want to see her in a wet shirt, just let me dunk her already!"

He laughed and Rose was happy no one could see her blushing. "That's still not a good enough reason for me to let you dunk her. Regardless of what I want."

Rose hit him hard in the back, and he smiled. He turned around and grabbed her bridal style. He walked over to the lake and held her over the water. She clung to his neck for dear life. "Sc-Scorpius, i swear I will hate you forever if you drop me in there!"

He laughed and put her down. Just as she got to her feet, Katie and Charlotte pushed them both into the lake. Scorpius fell on top of Rose and they went completly under water. While under there, their lips touched for just a moment. Both of their eyes flew open and they thrashed around in an attempt to get back to the surface.

Scorpius got up frist, and he pulled Rose out. Rose rung out her hair and Scorpius shook his. As she was attempting to squeeze the water from her skirt, she glared at her two friends. "That was not funny, you two!"

"Sorry I fell on you." Scorpius whispered, since Charlotte and Katie were laughing too hard to say anything.

"Oh! No, don't worry about it, I'm fine." Rose said, bringing a shivering hand up to touch her lips.

"Sorry about that, too."

"You've nothing to be sorry for."she murmered, dropping her hand.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow but before he could say much else, Rose walked out of the water and dried herself off. "Come on, Scorpius or you'll get sick."

He rolled his eyes but walked out of the water. Rose pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell. Before he knew it, he was perfectly dry. Rose still looked like he wanted to kill her friends, so he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She seemed to calm a little just from that.

"Anyone up for some icecream? They've got every flavor you can think of!"

"Yeah, lets go." Katie said, starting to head for the castle. Charlotte followed her and Scorpius and Rose trailed behind them a bit.

Rose looked at Scorpius and started laughing. "What?" he asked.

She made him stop walking and ran her fingers through his hair. "It was messed up. More than usual, I mean."

Scorpius laughed and tugged on one of her curls. "Yours is absolutly perfect. As always."

Rose smiled and started walking agian. "Come on, or they'll have eaten all the ice cream."

* * * * * * * * *

"We'll see you up in the Dormitory, okay Rose?"

"Okay. See you in a little."

Charlotte and Katie waved goodbye and then headed towards the Ravenclaw tower. Rose and Scorpius headed for the library. They were more or less silent until they were sitting down at a table. "So has your first day of your sixth year been?" Scorpius asked.

"I think this is the most fun I've ever had at school before. Today's ben great."

"And does me being around you have anything to do with that?"

"I think it does."

Scorpius smirked and Rose noticed something. "You have a mole!"

Scorpius touched his face until he hit the mole on his upper lip. "Yeah, I know. My mum hates it."

"I think it's cute." Rose said, smiling.

"Thanks."

She rubbed her arm and watched as he crossed his arms on the table, then lay his head on them. "Hows your brother?"

"He's alright, I think. Still annoying and babyish. Really carefree, actually."

"Those were the days."

Rose laughed. "You make us sound so old."

"Compared to him we are. He's yet to have his mid-teen crisis that we've already had or are going through right now."

"And have you had your mid-teen crisis yet?"

Scorpius nodded. "I've had my period of self loathing. What about you?"

Rose thought about the pills hiding in a bag under her bed. "I've not had one yet."

"Tell me when you do." he said, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. "I'll try and help you through it."

Rose found she couldn't look at him after that, and when he dropped his hand her cheek seemed to burn. "W-we'd better go Scorpius, it's getting late."

Scorpius sighed and sat up in his seat. "Yeah you're right."

They got up and snuck past the sleeping librarian. As they walked, Scorpius couldn't help thinking about what his father would be doing at that time of night when he was in school. Surely something he shouldn't have been doing.

"We should do this everyday." Rose said suddenly. "I mean, if we got to the library earlier, we wouldn't have to worry about not getting homework done..."

"Sounds good Weasley." Scorpius stopped walking and Rose realized they'd reached the Ravenclaw Tower.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said, backing agianst the wall next to the portrait door.

Scorpius walked towards her and she held her breath. He bought his hand up and twisted one of her curls around his finger. "Night."

He turned around and started walking towards the dungeons. Did he just go out of his way to walk her there? Rose let out the breath she's ben holding and watched him walking away. Why did he have to strut, even when there was no one else around? Egotistical prat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**AN: Drama, drama, drama. it's part of the genre too, if you haven't noticed. I need to get to work on Chapter Ten! Haha.**

**Chapter Eight**

Everyday for the next couple of weeks were the same. Scorpius and Rose would sit beside eachother in every class, then they'd sit outside for a while before going to the library to do homework. It seemed that they spent every waking moment together.

Albus was starting to notice that everytime he saw Rose, Scorpius was there too. At first it seemed like a coincidence, but soon he realized it wasn't. Something was going on with those two, and he was going to find out what it was.

It was raining outside and everyone had just had their last classes before the weekend. Professor McGonnagal had just announced that there was going to be an event around Christmas. "It is optional if you attend. First through third years will have a dance, and the fourth through seventh years will have theirs. It will be a Masquerade ball, so everyone will be required to wear a mask, you will also have to have a costume..." the Headmistress had continued to drone on, but none of the rest was really important.

"So are you going to the dance?" Rose asked Scorpius, as they walked down the coridoor. They didn't wory about anyone except her family seing them. They'd had their trouble convincing everyone that they really weren't dating, but everyone finally left them alone. Well, at least they didn't talk about them to their faces. Behind their backs was a whole different thing.

"Maybe. Dances aren't really my scene."

"Don't tell me you've never been to one!"

"I have. Only the really fancy ones my dad used to force me to go to."

"Tell me if you change your mind." She said. "I think it'd be really brilliant to go to a Masquerade ball. I might go as a fairy, or something..."

Albus turned the corner ahead of them, and they both took a step away from eachother. "Still haven't told him we're friends?"

"He's been so angry lately. I'm scared he'll blow up at me."

"Yeah, me too."

Albus reached them and grabbed Rose's arm. "I need to talk to you." He glared at Scorpius and Rose tried to make him let go of her arm.

"I don't know why you're looking at him like that, Al, but he hasn't done anything."

"Right." Albus said, pulling her over to the wall. Scorpius looked back at them and made a book with his hands while mouthing, "Library."

Rose nodded and then looked at Albus. "What? I honestly don't know what is wrong with you-"

"I'm not the one with a problem, Rose. Malfoy? Really?"

"What are you talking about, Albus?" she asked, glancing down the hallway, where Scorpius was just turning the corner.

"You think I don't hear what people say, Rose? Even if I didn't, I have eyes! You're with him all the time!"

"Well we do have all of the same classes, so naturally we'd be in a lot of the same places. I also see you whenever I see him, are _you_ going out with him?"

"Rose." Albus put a hand on her shoulder. "You know he doesn't really like you, don't you?"

"You really just need to stay out of my life, Albus."

"I'm trying to look after you Rose, I don't want you to end up hurt!"

"I thought he was your friend!"

"He is! But I know how us boys think, Rose."

"He isn't like other boys, Al."

"So you admit it. You are talking to him."

"Of course I talk to him! We've always talked."

"But it's different now."

Rose sighed and walked away from him. "I do not feel like talking to you right now, Albus."

"I'll tell your dad."

" What are you going to tell him?" Rose stopped walking and turned around to face him again. "That I'm talking to Scorpius?"

"I'm going to tell him that you've fallen in love with a Malfoy."

"That's a lie."

"No, it's not Rose." Albus walked to her and hugged her. "You do know once he gets what he wants, he'll never talk to you again."

She broke free from the hug and slapped him across the face. "Your stupid assumptions and accusations are pissing me off, Al. Stop it. Or I'll do something just to spite you. When did you become such an arsehole? I've heard stories from Aunt Ginny and you're acting just like my father. Act a little more like yours. I miss my best friend, Al. I really do."

Rose left her cousin standing in the middle of the hallway, his hand to his cheek and mouth wide open. Despite what she said, Albus's words got to her, and she believed them. By the time she was in the library, tears were streaming down her face. She found Scorpius and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She sat across from him and he smiled. It faded away when he saw her face.

"What happened Rose?"

Rose took a deep, shaky breath. "N-nothing. I j-just don't think we should be friends, Scorpius."

He gaped at her and the silence made her cry harder. "Why? Rose, if this is about Albus, we can deal with him, he'll get over it Rose, it's really no big deal-"

"No. No, Scorpius. I wouldn't be able to handle it when you..."

"When I what? What would I do, Rosie? What did Albus say?"

Rose shook her head, and looked down at the table. "This has nothing to do with Albus."

"Bullshit, Rosie! We were fine until he came and dragged you away! What did he say, Rosie?"

"Don't worry about it. Just forget everything. Find another girl to mess with."

"Rose, you know me better than that! Well I thought you did."

"You're right. I don't know you that well, Scorpius. I'm not doing this for anyone but me. I don't need my family hating me, Scorpius."

He grabbed her face with both of his hands and stared at her. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I want to remember your face like it is now. Whenever you look at me with hatred, I want to be able to remember you like this." He ran his thumb under one of her eyes. "Don't do this, Rosie."

She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. She almost gave in and forgot everything she'd said. Almost, but not quite. "I'd better go." she said, standing up and pushing in her chair.

"I'm not giving up Rose." he said. "I need you. You're the only true friend I've got."

Rose let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. She shook her head and walked out and left. Scorpius stared at the spot she had just been in and slammed his fist on the desk. He felt something like hatred deep inside of him and he knew it was directed towards himself. It was not fair to have two mid-teen crisises. Not fucking fair. He was going to kill Albus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter world!**

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! It was hard for me to write this. =[**

**Chapter Nine**

Scorpius slammed the door to the Slytherin Common Room open, and the portrait cussed him out. He stormed over to Albus, who was talking to some girl, and pushed him hard against the closest wall. "What did you say to her, Potter?"

"Who?" he asked, and Scorpius grabbed his shoulders, banging him against the wall again.

"You know bloody well who! Curly red hair, pretty blue eyes, is related to you, last name Weasley, Ravenclaw. Ring any bells?"

"Jane?"

Scorpius banged him against the wall with each word he said. "Rose, Rose, Rose."

"I simply told her the truth Malfoy."

"And what was that?"

"That you are only after one thing and after you get it, you'll throw her out like rubbish."

"Why the fuck would you say that? She was my friend, Potter!"

"She doesn't need to be friends with you. A murdering deatheater's grandson! He was Voldemort's very own right hand man!"

Scorpius let go of his shoulders and punched Albus square in the face. It took him a moment to recover, but Albus punched him back. Soon they were rolling around on the ground, punching and kicking and elbowing each other. "You made my cousin into your bitch, Malfoy! She changed because of you."

Scorpius hit him in the nose, and then the Scamander boy grabbed Scorpius, holding his arms behind his back. Albus got off the ground and started hitting him all over. His vision was getting pretty fuzzy but Scorpius could make out the shocked face of little Benny.

"Benny." he said, his voice so weak it scared him. "Go get someone."

The little boy ran, the shocked look still on his face, and Scorpius figured he'd just ran away. Oh well, Albus would get tired eventually. Soon, though, Professor McGonnagal came running into the room, followed by the head of Slytherin house, old Professor Slughorn.

When they saw the Professors, Albus stopped punching and the other boy dropped Scorpius on the floor. He couldn't really focus on what they were saying, but Albus looked at him and he could read his lips. "Obviously she doesn't want to be bothered with you Malfoy. Just leave her alone." Then Professor Slughorn escorted them out of the Common Room.

Benny knelt down beside him and he still had a shocked look on his face. "Do I look that terrible?"

"It just looks like it hurts." he said.

Professor McGonnagal helped him up to his feet and walked him to the Hospital Wing. "I find it hard to believe Mr. Potter would do something like that, Malfoy. What happened?"

"I started it. But only because he was talking about my grandfather, and about how I'd hurt Rose, and-"

"I see." she interjected, "I understand how the subject of your grandfather would be a sensitive one. I'm not quite sure what Miss Weasley has done but I will talk to her-"

"No! No, definitely don't do that! Don't tell Rose anything."

It seemed like every force was going against him that day. Just then Rose walked out of a room and headed for them. Maybe it was the tiny sliver of hope inside of him that she really did still like him, or maybe it was for real. Either way, she looked worried. He was sure he looked miserable; he felt miserable. He was hunched over, and the snail pace he was walking at seemed way to fast.

Scorpius waited for her to ask what happened, but she never did. She had a look of utter shock on her face that remained there until he'd passed her. He would have looked back at her but the pain that shot through him at even turning his neck a little made him want to cry. He glanced at the Professor from the corner out of the corner of his eye and wished it was Rose holding him up instead.

* * * * * * *

"Four broken ribs, your hand is broken, collar bone fractured, and of course, all of those miserable bruises."

"Alright, now can you just fix them?"

Madame Pomfrey, or as Scorpius called her, Poppy, shook her head and poked his side. He jumped. "I have half a mind to leave you like this. Let you heal the muggle way."

"I swear, I will tell my father if you don't fix me this instant-"

"Save it Mr. Malfoy. You really are just like Draco! Always the whining little prat he was..."

The last thing he wanted was to be like his father. Ugh. "Just please, fix it Poppy."

The mediwitch left and came back with a tray full of various potions. She poured them all into a single flask and shook it a little. The steam that emitted from it did not look safe. Or appetizing.

"Drink." she said, handing the cup to him. He pouted and took it in his hand. He looked inside and saw a swirl of colorful liquids. It was bubbling.

Scorpius plugged his nose and downed the whole thing. Forcing himself to swallow was probably one of the hardest things he'd had to do. "Eh! Water, Poppy!"

She rolled her eyes and walked away again. "Just like your father." she muttered.

Scorpius groaned and looked at the window. He caught his relfection and cringed. "Poppy, can you get bruise remover, too? Concealment charm, something? Poppy?"

He looked towards the door and for a moment he thought it was Rose. Of course, it wasn't. "Violet."

She practically ran over to his bed and sat in the chair next to him. "You look miserable, Scorpy."

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, silly."

Scorpius sighed and tried looking at the ceiling. She waved her hand in front of his face. "We really need to talk, Scorpy. I love you-"

"Enough, Goyle." he hated when people tossed the phrase around. Telling someone you loved them wasn't a light thing to him. You just didn't say it unless you meant it.

Poppy came back and handed him the water. "About your bruises, Malfoy, they'll go away soon on their own."

"Thank you."

He took the cup of water and downed it in one gulp. "Violet, really. Thanks for coming and all but you can-"

Violet had grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard. First off, it was Violet. And he did not feel that way about her. Second, she was pretty much pressing every bruise on his face. He was shocked, well not really, it was Violet. But he was so shocked that he couldn't move. He looked over her shoulder, hoping Poppy would come in and pull her off of him. But he didn't see Poppy. He saw Rose.

Beautiful, sweet Rose. Holding a white flower in her hand and standing a few yards away. It was like slow motion when she dropped the flower to the ground. A fat tear rolled down her cheek and she started backing away towards the door. Scorpius remembered himself and pushed Violet away from him. "Rose!" he yelled, his voice cracking. "Rose, no, come back!"

She shook her head and turned around, running out the door. Violet turned around and looked at the door slamming closed. "You don't really like her, do you?"

"Leave." he said. "Get the fuck out of my face."

Violet scoffed in disbelief and pointed at the door. "You'd rather have _that_ bundle of bones and hair? Over me?! We both know she's worthless, Scorpius! Really, I thought you had better taste than a stupid half-blooded pig!"

"I swear, Violet. If I had even a little less respect for women, I would smack you so hard across the face, your teeth would fly out of your mouth. If you ever talk about her that way ever again, I-I don't know what I'll do but it won't be fucking pretty. I never want to see your face again, Violet. Ever."

Violet got out of the seat and walked out the wing. "You'll regret this, Scorpius."

Scorpius frowned. He'd just kissed her. "Poppy, get me some more water!"

* * * * * * * *

Rose didn't make it very far, just to the outside of the door. She wad balled up on the floor, crying. When the door opened to the Hospital Wing, she wiped her eyes and looked up. It was Violet, with her head held high, a smug look on her face. Rose sniffed and Violet looked down, noticing her.

"Oh little Rosie! Would you like me to tell you what he said?"

Rose shook her head no, but Violet bent down towards her anyway. "He said that he didn't know what he was thinking ever dumping me. He said he could never love anyone as much as he love me, and that he only ever spoke to you out of boredom. He says you're very dull and he never really wanted to be your friend, anyway. Why would a pureblood want to be friends with a half-blood anyway. well, your blood-traiting family would, but that's just them. I don't blame you for trying, though. Scorpius is adorable. You just," Violet ruffled the top of Rose's head and rose was too upset to move. "not good enough for him. He needs a woman, Rosie. and you'll only ever be a little, innocent girl. And a disgusting Weasley."

Violet stood up straight and tilted her head back. She laughed. one of those annoying high-pitched laughs that sound _so _fake. She might as well have spit on Rose's face. "Tata, Rosie darling!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Ten**

A little while after Violet had left, Rose finally got off of the wall. She walked to her Dormitory and locked the door. Not that it would do much with all those witches and wizards around, but still. The knowledge that the door was locked gave her some kind of dim comfort.

Rose sat down beside her bed and reached under it. She pulled out a bag made of hemp and opened it. She took out the bottle, full of Oxycontin, God's gift to the suicidal. Not that she was suicidal or anything, she just wanted the pain to stop. And she wanted it gone right that second. So she took all of them. Every last pill. She crushed some of them and snorted them, then swallowed the rest. There were only fifteen pills left to begin with, and she had been planning on getting more when she went home for Christmas.

When they were all gone, Rose curled up into a ball, crying. Why was she so upset, anyway? It was just Scorpius. Beautiful, beautiful Scorpius. Everything was a lie. The person she cared about more than herself had been a joke. Rose covered her face with her shaking hands and sobbed his name.

She thought about song Scorpius used to sing sometimes when he didn't think she was listening.

"_When you're on a golden sea  
You don't need no memory  
Just a place to call your own  
As we drift into the zone"_

"Rose! Are you in there, Rose?"

"_On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun_"

"Open the door, Charlotte! Use your wand!"

"_And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain_"

"I don't have my bloody wand, it's in there!"

"Well so is mine! Come on, lets go get someone. Did you hear about Malfoy, by the way? Albus got him pretty bad..."

"_We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
Hip hip_"

All of the sudden it was really quiet.

* * * * * *

Why did he have to fuck everything up? Scorpius couldn't stop staring at the flower on the floor, just a few meters away. Why he didn't just get up and pick it up was beyond looked sad and lonely, like him. Violet had stepped on it on her way out, so now it was bruised. Just like him.

He wanted Rose to come back in and talk to him. They might actually have a chance at being... well anything, if only Violet had gotten distracted on her way to see him. He tried squeezing his eyes shut and wishing as hard and as best he could, but nothing happened. Not like he'd expected anything to.

He finally got out of the bed, and he almost tripped onto his face. He wasn't used to walking again, and it didn't help that something in that potion numbed his body. He got to the flower without getting a concussion, and then made it back to the bed. He got back under the sheets, careful not to bend the flower. Scorpius bought the flower up to his nose and smelled it. He closed his eyes, and it was like Rose was in the room with him. At least a little piece of her.

Unwillingly, he ended up falling asleep. When he woke up, it must have been in the wee hours of the morning. When he opened his eyes, he was dissapointed that she wasn't there. Not that he really expected her to be, but still. He couldn't help hoping. Who he did see was Poppy looking distressed and levitating a stretcher.

"What's that for?" he asked her.

"Nothing, Mr. Malfoy. Go to sleep."

"I just woke up, I'm not going to sleep again."

Poppy ignored him and rushed out to help someone. He groaned and picked the flower up from where it had fallen on his bed. He twirled it around between his fingers and wondered if Rose would ever forgive him. The door opened and one of Poppy's assistants came in. "What happened?" he asked the assistant.

"Some sixth year's overdosed on some kind of muggle drug. Real bad condition that one's in. Practically dead."

The assistant ran back out and Scorpius gaped at the door. What? Who would be dumb enough to overdose? What did that even mean? What was really worth making yourself overdose over?

He waited for the rush of professors and Mediwizards and witches to come in. When they did come, he was almost asleep. He strained to look and see who was on the stretcher. Fuck. He knew that curly red hair. "No,no,no,no." he said, watching them put her in the bed next to his.

All of the sudden he felt sick to his stomach. He held the flower out of the way and threw up all over the floor.

Her head was turned his way, and she started to cry. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and someone noticed. "There's no pulse!"

"Make her throw up! Make her throw up the pills!"

Scorpius gaped at the lifeless body of his best friend and felt himself crying. "Rose!" he screamed."Rosie!"

He rolled out of his bed and pushed between a couple people. He held her head in his hands and cried. "No, no, no! Rosie, please wake up. Wake up Rose!" he took the flower he'd been holding and folded it into her hand. A few assistants pulled him off of her and back onto his bed.

They gave her some potion and all of the sudden her body started convulsing. Someone held her over a big tub and she threw up. They gave her more and she threw up some more. Scorpius didn't think her little body would be able to handle it. Someone shocked her with their wand, trying to give her a pulse.

He was still crying. And he didn't stop.

**AN: Really hard to write. Hope you're not too mad at me. haha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.  
AN: I am sorry, sorry, sorry, that this took so long! I've been so busy! But here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven**

One week later, Rose finally woke up. After dying twice, she went into a coma. No one knew if she'd wake up again, but she did. As she opened her eyes, she would have rathered that she never woke up then to have to face _him_.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" she asked him. Her voice was so quiet that it surprised her that he even heard her. His head had been in his hands, and she didn't know why. She thought he'd be happy if she was gone.

"Rose?" he asked, taking on of her hands into his and holding it to his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." she said, pulling her hand away from him. She noticed how his eyes got sad, but she really didn't care. It was all an act. "Why am I in here, anyway?"

"You-you tried to kill yourself." he said, looking down at his feet.

"That's stupid. I never tried to off myself."

"Rosie, you took about seven times the reccommended dose of Oxycontin. Why else would you to that?"

"I just wanted the fucking pain to go away!"

In other circumstances, Scorpius would have teased her about cussing. "Hush, Rose. Don't strain your voice."

"Why do you even give a damn about me? Don't you have a girlfriend to go mess around with?"

"A girlfriend?" he asked, touching her cheek, "Rosie, baby, is that what this is all about? Because I haven't had a girlfriend since last year!"

"I find that somewhat hard to believe. Why would Violet lie about that? She seemed very convincing to me! No, this is not about that! Why would I give a damn if you had a girlfriend or not? Don't touch me, and don't ever call me baby."

Scorpius was hurt. It was like she kept stabbing his heart over and over and over... "Violet? What did she say?"

"She said enough."

"Rose, whatever she said... she lied! She's a Slytherin! She's cunning and vicious, and... and you can't believe anything she says!"

"Exactly. So how am I supposed to ever believe you?"

Scorpius gaped at her because he didn't know what to say. Whatever Violet told her... he wanted to strangle her. Rose was staring up at the ceiling. What had he done to that strong girl he'd known last year? "Look at me."

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"Come on Rose. Look at me, please."

She did. She looked at his red, puffy eyes and his wet cheeks. She looked at his messy blonde hair and adorable little mole, the bruises still visible on his perfect face. His soft lips she'd yet to feel anywhere but her hand and... "Scorpius."

"Yeah?"

"The thing with Albus... he beat you up?"

"I was double teamed."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I was mad about you. And I blamed him."

"Right." she said, looking back at the ceiling. "Well I'm glad your better."

Thinking about the day she'd gone to make up with him in that same room, when she'd seen him kissing Violet... she'd almost forgotten about that. "I remember what happened, Malfoy."

"What?"

"When you stuck your tongue down Violet's throat. I remember that."

"Merlin, Rose! She was all over me-"

"Right. I don't need details. I'm just a little immature girl, remember. You need a _woman._ Anyway, she's probably waiting for you."

"What are you talking about, Rosie?"

"Just go, Malfoy. I'm sick of you lying to me so much."

"Rose, I'm not lying to you!"

"I'm sick of your shit, just go! You're giving me a headache!"

"Rosie, please."

Rose curled up in a ball and cried. "I wish I'd died. Why did they have to try so hard? I just want to die."

Scorpius got out of the chair and knelt down beside her bed, ignoring the tears running down his own face. "No, Rosie. No, no, you don't want that."

"Yes I do. I don't want to be here, I want to die. Why didn't they just let me die?"

"No, Rose. I don't know what I would have done if you were gone, I-I don't know. I want you here, Rose."

She started believing him. She looked up at him and reached out for his hand. She kissed the middle of his palm, but then dropped it like it was on fire. "No,no, _no_. I'm not going to let you do this to me again, Malfoy. Leave."

Rose's head started to pound and she didn't want him to see her in pain. It got harder for her to breathe and her vision was getting distorted. "Please, just go."

Scorpius felt like he died a little inside. She was _begging_ him to leave. She probably never wanted to see his face again. Ever. But she didn't understand how he was starting to... feel things. Things he never thought he could ever feel.

He got up, and despite what he wanted, he left. Before he'd gone, he swore to himself he'd come back the next day.

Rose watched him go, and felt like... well, a bitch. But he didn't really want to be around her. It was all an act. She was just a stupid little half-blood. She pulled the hand that had still been under the blankets and rubbed her eyes. She felt something fall onher face and picked it up. She held it out and she almost sobbed. The flower. The flower she'd been about to give him when she saw him and... Why did he even pick it up?

Madame Pompfrey walked in with a foul looking potion on a tray. She set the tray on the small willow wood table next to the bed. "Goodness, you've finally woken up!"

"I suppose I have." she said, playing with the litttle flower on the palm of her hand.

"I'll have to get you a new potion dear. You'll be in here for a while. Good thing you woke up, that boy hasn't gotten any sleep since you've been in here!"

"Who, Albus? I need to talk to him and tell him that he was right about-"

"Oh, no! I haven't seen Mr. Potter here at all! I was talking about Scorpius! He's been here everyday, when he had breaks from classes, during meals, after classes, all night up until about two in the morning! He spent the night these past two days!"

"Scorpius?" she asked, looking at the mediwitch, then back at the flower.

"Yes! That boy is completely infatuated with you!"

Rose scoffed. "He doesn't really believe in that kind of business."

"Well maybe it's different with you, dear."


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing.**

**AN: well, this chapter isn't so good, and it's real short, mostly because I HAVE to put it in to continue. Trust me, it'll lead up to something much better. Hope it's not too bad, **

**Chapter Twelve**

Everyday he came. Everyday Scorpius came to talk to her. For about ten minutes out of every visit, everything was like how it used to be. He'd make her laugh or she'd tell her a little about how she got into the whole Oxycontin thing because when she was younger, she'd broken her collar bone. It'd hurt so badly that the doctor gave her Oxycontin. She ran out of that,but her grandma had back problems and always had a bottle full of them. And she always accidently left them at Rose's house. One day in the summer before fifth year when she was really upset, she saw them in the cabinet. She remembered how they made her feel better and took a couple. She got hooked almost instantly.

Everyday he'd leave looking more miserable than the day before. He kept getting his hopes up for them being... whatever they used to be,or better. Everyday the chances got better, but they were always crushed, and he kept falling lower and lower. Everyday she would scream at him to leave and everyday it hurt a little more to see him go.

Charlotte and Katie came a lot, too. Charlotte didn't like coming because she's the one who saw Rose on the floor, close to death."You are coming to the ball, right?"

"I don't know why I should."

"It'll be good for you to go, hun." Charlotte said.

Rose was quiet for a while and closed her eyes. She opened them when she saw a flash of grey eyes. "Fine, whatever I'll go."

"Good because we already got you a costume."

"Great. Nothing too slutty, right?"

"Of course not! It's like you don't know us at all."Katie said.

They were quiet for a while, and Rose looked at the flower she was still holding. Charlotte looked Katie and she nodded. "Um, Rose, darling?"

"Yes?"

"He talks about you nonstop."

Rose sighed."I really don't care."

"Your being a stubborn little mule, Rosie! You care, we know you do!"

"I don't give a shit about him. He's dead to me."

"What do you do when he comes and sees you?" Katie asked.

"I stare at the wall and make angry, bitter comments."

"Well that's exactly what he said." Charlotte said, laughing.

"Word for word!" Katie agreed.

"That's pitiful!"

"Stop,you two!" Rose said, "He is the last thing I want to think about right now."

"But it's hard not to think about him, right?"

"Right. You can't help thinking about his hair." Katie said.

"His gorgeous blonde hair." Charlotte added.

"And his eyes!"

"Beautiful grey eyes."

"And Merlin, that body!"

"He does have a sexy body. He's one sexy piece of man, Rosie."

"Sod off." Rose said, trying to push the image of him from her mind. "Bloody great friends you two are."

"Just trying to help, love!" Charlotte said, and she and Katie walked out, waving behind them.

"Well damn miserable job you're doing!" she called after them. Madame Pompfrey stuck her head in the room.

"What did you just say?"

"Darn! I said darn!"

* * * * *

Scorpius had been on his way to see Rose when he ran into her two friends. "Hi." he said, stopping to talk to them. "How was she?"

"Miserable." Katie said, shaking her head and sighing. "But she's going to the ball."

"Oh." he said, "That's nice."

"If she goes, you're going." Charlotte said.

"What? I don't really like balls, they're too-"

"You're going. And you're going to tell her how you feel."

"What are you talking about? I don't feel anything!"

"Oh, don't give us that rubbish. Malfoy!" Katie said, and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious."

"Whats obvious?" he asked.

"Anyways, you're going to dance with her. But since it;s a masquerade ball, she won't know who you are."

"Lets say I do go. How am I supposed to know who she is? And she knows my voice."

"You'll know. She'll be the pretty girl in white and feathers. And you won't talk. Just use your natural charm, which will be easy since you won't be talking."

"Ladies and gentlemen, my fan club."

"So will you go?" Charlotte asked.

"No."

"Why not, Malfoy?!" Katie said.

"I don't want to look like an idiot. And she'll know it's me, she hates me, you guys. She hates me and its all my fault."

"Its not your fault, Scorpius. So many people have lied to her, and I guess it's easier just to believe them to go against them. Team Scorpius is just a little out numbered at the moment."

Scorpius bought his hand up and rubbed his eyes. "Alright, fine. I don't have a chance, but I'll try."

"And what are you going to try and do?"

"I-I don't know. I'll try and get her to forgive me, I guess."

"Is that it, Malfoy?"

"Bloody hell, Macmillan, you can annoy the shit out of a person."

"Just answer the question."

"No, I guess that's not it."

"They what else are you going to try and do?"

"I'm g-going to t-tell her that I l-lo... like her." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"I'm going to tell her I like her, okay?"

_"_You're going to have to say something a little better than that."

"Something _tres romantique._" Charlotte proposed.

"Yeah, say something like, I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be . . . if you'll be my baby."

"I will not say that."

"Just think of something."

"Fine.

"Good." Katie said, and she and Charlotte grabbed one of his arms. "Now we have to find you a costume."

"I have plenty of dress robes in my trunk!"

"Not dress robes. We're putting you in a muggle suit."

"Great. If my father finds out I'll be dead."


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing.**

**AN: R&R! 3**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next week went by pretty quickly. By the time the ball came around, Rose was well enough to attend. Charlotte and Katie had helped Scorpius pick out a suit, and though he'd never tell his father, he liked them more than dress robes. The night of the ball, Scorpius was in his dorm, panicking and trying to dress himself without leaving something out of place, while Rose was being tied into her costume with Charlotte and Katie.

"I look awful." she said, pulling at the short white dress that was part of her costume. Her mask was still on the dresser, it's amazingly white feathers shining in the light of the room. She ran her fingers along the soft texture and it calmed her down some.

"You look fine, Rose. You'll be the best looking one there." Charlotte said, using her wand to tie the obi of her kimono costume. She was wearing her pure white Japanese mask, and her lips were painted blood red, and gave the impression of her pouting constantly.

Katie, dressed in a VIctorian floor lengthed dress with a flashy mask. She pulled on one of Rose's curly tresses and adjusted it over her shoulder.

"Everyone is going to make fun of me."

"Why would they do that?"

"I tried to kill myself, remember?"

Katie and Charlotte looked at each other and Katie hugged Rose's shoulders. "No one would make fun of you, Rose. Maybe they'll stare, but it's solely because of your beauty."

Rose rolled her eyes and picked up her mask. She twirled it around in her hands. "What if Scorpius is there?"

"So what if he is?"

"I don't want him to think he's beaten me."

"What are you talking about, Rose?"

"Violet told me about how it was all a joke, and-"

"You're kidding, right? You actually believed anything Violet said? Rose, you're a smart girl and you know he would never do that to you. You're being a stubborn little baby, now stop it. You've really hurt that boy, Rose."

Rose didn't say anything, but her cheeks flushed. She held put the mask, and then put it onto her face and secured it. She fluffed out the feathers around the edge and made a couple poses in the mirror.

"Lets go." She said slipping on the silver ballet slippers and backing towards the door. "Before I loose my nerve and break down in tears."

* * * * * * *

Scorpius turned this way and that in his full length mirror. His suit was black, and felt like it was custom made for him. He had on a black mask, and Katie had said it was from some movie character named Zorro. He looked at the shiny black shoes he wore and scrunched up his nose to find he fiercely resembled his father.

He cleared his throat and bowed, trying to act out the part as a mysterious stranger. He was the kind of guy who could act suave for a while, but then at the last moment, he'd stutter, or trip over something, or say something stupid. It seemed sometimes the Malfoy confidence abandoned him at the times he needed it most.

He stood close to the mirror and looked at every angle of his face, trying to find any trace of hair. He was probably the most under developed teenager in his year. Well, at least when it came to things you could see, if you know what I mean. He stuck out his chin and found about a dozen tiny hairs on it.

Now that he practically had a beard, he'd grow it out, and next hear he'd smoke imported cigarettes from Italy and he'd be even cooler than he was right them. Yes, he had it all planned out.

After triple checking that everything was in its place, and his hair was perfectly imperfect, he decided it was time to leave for the Great Hall. He almost forgot to grab a tiny box that was laying on his. He stuck it in his pants pocket and left the room. In the Common Room Violet came up to him and tried to apologize. His head was swimming with panic and he could barely even hear her. He just brushed past her and kept walking out the room. She scoffed in disbelief.

He got to the Hall, and everyone was standing around just outide the doors. He stood with them and glanced around for Charlotte, Katie, and Rose. It seemed like forever before someone said, "Look at her!" and several hundred heads turned in the direstion of the stairs leading to where they were all standing.

Scorpius was standing right by the stairs and when he looked up his breath caught in his throat. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his hands started shaking. Rose was walking down the stairs, flanked by Charlotte and Katie who looked nice, but to him, they couldn't compare to Rose.

She was wearing a thin, floaty white dress that reached above her knees. Her mask was white also, with feathers stuck on it, but what made the entire costume were the great, feathered wings protruding from her back. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he was still gaping at her. She looked at him and nothing but curiosity passed across her eyes. She didn't know who he was.

Charlotte and Katie looked at him and gave him some kind of look. He had no idea what it meant, and he wished girls came with a handbook. For this, he'd use the 'Expression Decoder'.

After a few minutes passed, the doors to the Great Hall finally opened. The students all flooded into the room, music starting almost immediatly. He stood on the wall for a while, watching people dancing, really sort of looking for Rose again. He looked across form him and Charlotte and Katie seemed to be attempting to get her to dance. Rose was leaning against the wall.

He gathered all the confidence he could muster and sauntered across the floor. When he reached them he opened him mouth to say something, but Katie shook her head. He closed his mouth again and just bowed. "Hey." Charlotte said.

Scorpius waved to her and Charlotte coughed to hide a laugh. He reached to Rose's side and picked up her hand. He nodded towards the dance floor and gave small smile.

"I thihnk he wants you to dance with him." Katie said, prying Rose from the wall and pushing her towards Scorpius.

"I-I don't know how to dance."

Scorpius turned, still holding her hand and pulled her out to floor. He let go of her hand and she glanced around at what other people were doing. It was an upbeat song, and everyone was jumping up and down, or doing some kind of clothed sex time of movement.

Rose just stood there and Scorpius grabbed her sides. She giggled, but didn't stop him. He lifted her up and put her back down and did it again. "You want me to dance like them?"

He shrugged and pointed at the couple grinding against each other a few feet away. "I think the jumping will be fine." she said, and he pulled her to the center of the group of people, and it took a while, but soon she got into the music and was dancing along with her peers. It made Scorpius feel warm inside to know that she felt carefree, even if it was only for a little while. They danced like that for about twenty minutes until the tempo slowed down and people paired off.

Rose thanked Scorpius and started to back up towards the wall, but he grabbed her hand and pulled him against him. He snaked his arms around her waist. Her hands were right against his chest, because she was afraid to move them anywhere. Soon she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"So who are you?" she asked him.

He mouthed the word, 'secret' and she rolled her eyes. "How is it I never noticed you, _Secret_?"

He shrugged and made her twirl in a circle. Rose blushed and looked up at him. "I have to know you from somewhere. You seem familiar."

She looked into his eyes and he had to look away. Once the song was over, the let go of each other and he kissed her hand. "I miss you, Rosie."

Rose stared at him for a moment, and then pulled him out of the Hall. She pulled off her mask, then pulled off his. She touched his face and let her finger drag over his lips. "It was you."

"You look beautiful."

"I-I..."

She shook her head and turned around to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. "Listen to me, Rosie. Violet lied. She lied, and she really did just kiss me, I didn't enjoy it, not the tiniest bit. This is real, Rose. I'm definitely not a good enough actor to pretend I was really feeling all of this. Rose, you have to believe me."

She started to cry and he kissed her cheek.

"Rose, what lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to waht lies within us. I know what everyone says will hurt, I won't deny it. But we can't let them stop us, we can't conform to what everyone wants us to be. We have to be we want to be, not what Albus, or your parents, or mine, or anyone else wants us to be."

"Scorpius, stop. You're just digging us into a deeper grave than the one we're already laying in."

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same. If you didn't, you wouldn't have cared so much about Violet. You know what's in your heart, Rosie. And you're in mine."

Rose cried more and he wiped them away with his thumb. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then the corner of her mouth. Rose dropped her head. She moved her hands and the rested on his stomach like she was deciding whether to push him away or pull him closer.

After a while, she ran her hands up his torso and up to his face. She put her hands on both sides of his face and sighed. "I'd like to run away from you."

He dropped his eyes for a moment and then looked back at her face. "I know."

"But if you didn't come and find me I wouldn't want to live."

Scorpius opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. He bought a hand down and pat his pocket before pulling the box out. He opened it and pulled out a necklace with a silver S on it and dozens of Sapphires and emeralds. She put out her hand and he handed it to her. She bought it close to her and gasped "It's beautiful!"

"Well, yeah. It doesn't match what you have on now, so you don't have to wear it now-"

She laced it around her neck and admired how it fell in exactly the right place. He bought a hand up to it and flipped it over. "It changes into an R, if you get mad at me." He flipped it up, and it changed again. "And if you feel like you like being an 'us' you can put it like this."

"Us?"

"Well, I-I mean, wow I'm an idiot. Yes, an 'us', only if you want to I mean, Merlin, why would you want to, it-it's just me."

Rose leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. They stared at each other for a moment, then something passed over them. Scorpius pushed Rose against the wall, his mouth moving passionately against hers. All of their pent up emotions from that past summer to right then came out in the kiss. Longing mixed with pain, joy mixed with desire. It lasted a lifetime, and no time at all.

They pulled away from each other slightly, they were still close enough that when they talked their lips brushed against the others.

"My dad." Rose said, attempting to breath normally. "Is going to kill me."

She smiled while she said this, so he smiled too. "Mine won't care much. He'll just tease you mercilessly about being a Weasley."

"What about Al?"

"We'll deal with Potter later. Just kiss me again."


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing!**

**A/N: I am sorry sorry sorry this took so long! I've been busy keeping my straight A's, then my computer broke, I had writers block horrible bad, yadayada. I'm on summer now, and hopefully I'll be updating a whole lot more. I need to finish this one so I can start my next one! I hope this Chapter is up to par!**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Over the next couple of weeks, it seemed almost everyone knew about Rose and Scorpius. If asked, they would have admitted that they were a couple, but no one did. Usually if someone asked Rose about something, it was "How are you feeling?" or, "Why did you do it?" both questions to which she would answer with a shrug.

They play fought almost constantly and there was plenty of teasing, but you could tell in the way they hugged before going to different tables at lunch, the way they looked at each other, that they really liked one another. Witnessing them kiss was a rare occasion, but they did it all the time in secret. Rose wore the necklace he'd given her everyday, and she changed it between an S and S&R.

It was almost time for winter break, and end of term exams. Everyday, Rose would drag Scorpius into the library with her to study. He tried to make up an excuse to do something else, but she insisted he come with her or she'd be lonely and he wouldn't pass his exams.

One night, Scorpius was exhausted, and ended up passing out on the table covered in books. Rose had been saying something to him about Arithmancy, and when he didn't answer she glared at him and found him fast asleep. She considered shaking him up again but as she looked at him, she realized that she couldn't.

She'd never seen him sleep before, and she loved how he looked so peaceful. Not the dead kind of peaceful, a calm peaceful. His mouth was slightly open and when she leaned across the table, she could feel his warm breath against her face. She put a hand on his cheek and brushed his hair to the side. It sure was growing fast. She was sure that a couple of weeks ago it had been shorter.

She bent her head and kissed him softly before sitting back in her seat. Rose felt a little guilty; she dragged him around with her everywhere, while he still had things to do himself. She made a promise to his sleeping body that she'd do more things he wanted to do and actually let him sleep.

"Scorpius? Come one, wake up you need to get back to your Dormitories."

"Hm?"

Rose got up and walked round the table to him. She grabbed his elbow and gently tugged on it. "Your bed will be much more comfortable than a table, I promise."

He picked his head off the table and looked at her. "Bed?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

He rubbed his eyes and got up. She let go of his elbow and leaned against a bookcase, watching him get his things. He pulled his bag over one shoulder and walked towards her. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it. You;e a growing boy, you need your sleep."

"I don't think I'm growing anymore, Rose. I hope not. By the time we leave Hogwarts I'll be seven feet tall."

Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stood on her tip toes. "Then I'd have to get on a ladder just to kiss you."

"Yes, I can only imagine how dreadful that might be."

"Mental."

"Horrible."

"Unimaginable."

"You're adorable."

"Thank you, as are you."

Scorpius angled his head and kissed her. He laced his arms around her back and pulled her even closer to him, so nothing at all could have gone between them. He hope that that was how it would be in all senses of the phrase. He worried almost constantly, as she did also, that their parents, Albus, friends, or anyone else would try and break them up. Rose had made a decision to talk to Albus before Christmas holiday. She knew he was furious, and when he was in a mood like that, he'd do anything to ruin a person's life. Even Rose's.

They stopped kissing but Scorpius still held her to him. "We can come back here tomorrow, since I fell asleep-"

"No, no, you're alright! I was thinking we could go outside tomorrow and practice Quidditch? I know you've been wanting to."

Scorpius grinned and kissed her again. "You don't even want to, do you?"

She looked at a spot on his jaw. "Whatever you want to, I'll do."

He had a feeling go through him like he wanted to toss her on the floor and make love to her. Not like he would, but still. It was strange how he could feel like that just from her doing something he wanted to do. "I lo- Th-thank you Rose. I hereby proclaim that you are the sweetest, and all-around best being in the universe."

"Thank you." she said, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. "Now come on or you'll be sleeping all day tomorrow."

Scorpius let go of her and grabbed one of her soft hands. He led the way out of the library, but when he started walking for the Ravenclaw Tower, Rose stopped him. "Just go back to the dungeons, I'll be fine."

He hated that idea. Flashbacks of her in the Hospital Wing, pale, lifeless, cold...

Rose noticed how his face contorted as if he was trying to keep from crying. He saw he looking at him and his face fell blank, void of emotion. She bought a hand up to his cheek and sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" even his voice was empty.

"You know very bloody well what." She stood on her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be fine, alright?"

"Owl me when you get there."

"I will." she said, hugging him. "Don't let Al get you too riled up."

"I won't But just for you. If you didn't care, I'd beat the shit out of him and that little Scamander twat-"

"Scorpius."

"I know." After giving him a squeeze, she let go of him and started walking towards her dorm. He almost followed her there, just to be safe, but decided he didn't want to have his head bitten off in front of a dozen or so smarty pants Ravenclaw by a girl half his size.

He was terribly smitten with her. Cared about her more than he did himself, which said a lot. Almost every night he'd dream about her. Not in the way you'd think, but in nightmares. Images of her in the Hospital, ones with her dead, or shaking and convulsing. Ones where she was beaten and torn, down in a dungeon somewhere, and he couldn't get to her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

Sometimes he'd see his father, making him watch as the man crucio'd her. Scorpius knew his father wouldn't do that. he was changed, and anyway, that was more a thing his grandfather would have done. Even back in his sixth year, Draco Malfoy wouldn't have tortured anyone. Except maybe a Potter, but there he could relate.

What _would _his father do once he knew about Rose? His mum would probably think it was brilliant, just because she was pretty, but he didn't know about his dad. He might like her, just because it would piss her dad off. he might hate her because of her father. Scorpius had no idea, but he knew he'd better tell his parents about her soon. they might know already, but that would mean Rose's parents knew, and she was still alive, so he doubted that.

In the common room, Scorpius's absolute best friend in the entire universe was sitting on _his _chair. Joy. Don't start anything, don't start anything.

"Ah, finally coming in, Malfoy? Done fucking around with my cousin?"

"Always the articulate one, you are Potter. Did you stay up and wait for me? I'm flattered, really, but I've already gotten a girlfriend as you ver well know."

"Don't try and be clever. Didn't you learn anything from when I kicked your ass?"

"I'm not trying to get into anything with you, Potter."

"Oh, why not, Malfoy? Scared?"

Scorpius shook his head and started walking over towards the stairs to the dorm. "I don't even know why you're so mad all the time Albus."

Albus got out of the chair and walked over to him. "Me? You know why, Malfoy!"

"No I don't! It can't be becuase of me and Rose because the way you act, I'd say you don't give a shit about her."

"That's not true!"

"Oh? Because I figured if you really cared about her you would have gone to see her when she was in the fucking hospital! I went and saw her, everyday, and according to you, i didn't really like her. Why would I go there everyday, endure her verbal abuse, just because I was trying to play some big prank? You're completely mental, Potter! I don't know what the fuck happened to yout his year, but you need to take a look at how you've been acting because Rose needs you! You're supposedly her best friend, so act like it! You're being a dick, and it's for no good reason. I know you don't hate me, Potter, we've been good friends up until just recently. You probably know me better than she does, so really, Potter. What the fuck is up with you?"

Albus gaped at him for a moment and sighed. "Fuck off Malfoy. I just don't like you."

"Why not."

Scorpius was glaring at Albus, but his eyes softened when he saw something come over the other boy. He'd seen Potter's dad a lot of times, and he always had this kind look about him. He was always calm and reasonable, and Scorpius had envied Albus for having a dad like that. Albus frighteningly resembled his dad at that moment, the Weasley temper almost completely gone.

"I don't know. I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

Albus rubbed his eyes. "I guess I though rose was going to replace me with you or something. I don't know."

Scorpius laughed and pushed his shoulder. "You idiot, how am I supposed to replace you, she's your cousin. You weren't planning on marrying her, were you? I mean, that's disgusting, but people used to do that in the 1700's i think-"

"Stuff it, Malfoy, I was not planning on marrying her. She's just my best friend you know?"

"Still. Why didn't you go see her? She was upset."

"I didn't want to see what happened. Because... I don't know, I felt like it was my fault, and it was easier to blame you if I just stayed away."

Scorpius grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him. "You need to talk to her, you stupid little twat. You can still hate me, but don't punish her."

"No. I'll stop being suck an arsehole to her, no guarantee with you, but I can't just walk up to hr and start being nice to her."

"So the war rages on?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Scorpius shook him one more time and then shoved him back. "Dyke." he said, walking past him towards the dorm. Albus's pride was doing to screw him over eventually. He was almost as bad as Scorpius. He didn't really feel like thinking about that git.

He waited for Rose to write him, and he was relieved when she did. He wrote her a short letter about what had happened and said goodnight. He wanted to get some beauty rest. Not that he needed it; he was naturally that beautiful.

He'd almost fallen asleep when he head Albus stomping into the room and jumping into his bed. Maybe he was faking it, but he was snoring really loud. "Fuck you, you little black haired bitch."

"At least my hair isn't so light it's almost white. You're practically an old man."

"I'll be a damn sexy old man, thanks. Unlike you who'll have massive man tits and a pot belly."

"Pureblood."

"Half-blood."

"Malfoy."

"Shut up you little prick, I'm trying to go to sleep."

"Aw, poor you! I should stay up all night and jump on your bed so you can't sleep, or maybe I'll just shoot insults at you because you can't think of any good-"

"_Silencio._"

He could her Albus thrashing around in his bed. "What was that, Potter? I can't hear you!"


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry this took so long! Alonst five months, I think... I've had the first part of this finished for a while, I've just been busy/too uninspired to finish it. But now I have! So hpefully you're still interested. =]

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Why is he being so stubborn?!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Scorpius reached over and pushed them down, seeing as she looked quite comical. They were walking out to the grounds where everyone was bundled up in winter clothing, the day after Albus and Scorpius had their chat.

"Look, I don't know. Ask him. He's trying to hold onto what pride he has left. We blokes aren't really known to admit when we're wrong Rosie. We're not modest like you pretty ladies."

"Stop that. And you see him more than I do, you talk to him."

Scorpius gave her a look and walked towards a bench, where he wiped the snow off and sat down. Rose sat down next to him. "I tried talking to him. If I talk to him again, I can't guaruntee I won't bash his head in."

"But don't you feel bad! He's mad at me because of you!"

"No, he's mad because he's a nancy and you're his only friend and he doesn't want to try and compete with me because he knows he'd lose."

"You're very confident about that." she said, picking up a bit of snow and rolling it in her hands.

"Should I not be?"

Rose leaned over and kissed him. His lips were always so soft, like she'd always imagined they would be. As he started to wrap his arms around her she pulled away and pushed his shoulders. "Just stop being so arrogant all the time."

He had to catch himself with his hands before he fell off the bench. "My ego becomes more and more tarnished, the more you leave me wanting. Soon I'll feel as if there's nothing to be arrogant about and you'll get your wish."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I apologize, Mr. Malfoy, for bruising you huge ego. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"Well," Scorpius started, "there are a few things you could do."

"Like what?"

"I mean, you could always-"

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here!" a voice said from above them.

They looked up at the same time and frowned. "What do you want, Violet?" Scorpius asked.

"Can't I come see my favorite," she glared at Rose, "and least favorite people?"

"No, you can't." Rose clutched his shoulder and looked at the snow covered ground. She didn't need to relive memories that seeing Violet bought on. The pain she'd felt when she'd told her all those lies... it started to come back to her.

"Look at her, Scorpius. She's cowering like a little baby, it's pathetic."

"Sod off." Rose said, still staring intently at the ground.

"What did you just say?" Violet asked, kneeling down in front of them.

"I said sod off. You're calling me pathetic when you're the one who has nothing better to do with their life than attempting to keep people apart. And really, if I'm so _pathetic _then why is it that I'm the one with Scorpius, and you sit up in your room, brooding because you can't get what you want. You really need to get a life."

Violet's face was drenched in disbelief, but only for a moment. "I'd like to hear you say that when Scorpius isn't around."

"Shut _up, _Violet. No one here is afraid of you."

"You should get your _whore_ in check, Malfoy. Teach her not to talk to her superior that way."

"As far as I'm concerned, she is _your _superior." Scorpius growled. Rose could tell he was getting all worked up, and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Violet shook her head, "Repulsive. I've love to see how your parents react to this, Scorpius. If you don't change your attitude I just might have to tell them." With one last roll of her eyes, she turned and left the way she came.

"Bint." Rose murmered, tossing the snow in her hands at the girl's retreating form. "I really don't want to get you in trouble with your parents, Scorpius."

"Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about your parents."

Rose laughed humorlessly, "I'm trying not to think of my dad."

"Rosie?" Scorpius asked, after a moment. "What would you say to me... telling my parents. This holiday."

She nodded, then looked at him. "It sounds like a good idea... you'll have to tell me how it goes as soon as you tell them."

"Well that's the thing. I want you there when I tell them."

Rose didn't say anything, but dropped her gaze when she felt Scorpius lacing his fingers with hers. "Y-you want me there?"

He nodded and Rose sighed deeply. "Well alright."

"Well fantastic!" Scorpius exclaimed, kissing Rose gently on the lips. Whenevere they started, neither of them wanted to stop kissing. It was like fuel to their fire. But they did stop, when they heard a rather loud clearing of a throat from in front of them.

"Merlin, Potter."

Albus was standing in front of them, dissaproval written clearly across his handsome features. He ignored Scorpius, and adressed Rose. "I got an owl from Grandma."

"How nice."

Al ran a hand through his hair and Rose glanced over at Scorpius. "She wants to know if your coming home for holiday."

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"I hinted that you were a bit different and might not want to be around family anymore. Since, you know. You've grown an interest in all things we were raised against."

"For fuck's sake, Al! Could you be anymore of a drama queen?"

"I don't believe so." Scorpius murmered, and Rose nudged him.

"_What_? He's the one spewing nonesense to your Grandma about how you've 'changed'."

"Sod off Malfoy, if I remember correctly, I wasn't talking to you."

"No shit?"

"Sometimes I wish I was a frog. They can just eat whatever bugs them."

"You want to eat me, Potter? How cannabilistic of you!"

"_Boys_!" Rose interjected, "Could you just get on with it, Albus?"

"I would if this... in-bred pig would stop being such a prick."

"I'd rather be a prick then a fat, ugly little twat like you."

Albus took a step towards them and Scorpius jumped to his feet, as did Rose. She put a hand on Scorpius's chest, and he took a step back, but Albus was still furious. "How can you stand to be around... that?!"

"Stop it." she demanded. "Now just tell me and then go."

"Well like I said, she wanted to know if you'd be there. And so she sent me here to ask you..."

"That's all very well Potter, but could you get to the point?"

"I'm _getting _there you useless prat."

"Slimy bastard."

Rose was getting fed up with them bickering like some old couple. "Will you two stop acting like a couple of immature first years?"

"I will when he does." they said in unison, then glared at eachother.

"Albus."

"Fine. Anyway, I also told them you were dating someone- don't look at me like that, I didn't tell them who- and now..."

"Now what?"

"The whole family wants to meet him." Albus said smugly.

"What?! Albus I was going to tell them when I was good and ready!"

"Well hopefully you'll be good and ready in a couple of days."

"Hugo... he knows, right?"

"I'm not sure. You know your brother, he doesn't catch onto everything very fast."

"Yeah I know."

Albus pat Rose on the shoulder. "Good luck, with this. You know I still care about you, right Rose?"

"No, Albus. I don't think you care about me at all."

His face fell and he dropped his hand. "Well that isn't true." He started backing up and sighed. "Bye Rosie." He turned around and stuck his middle finger high in the air. "Later, Albino!"

Rose dug her foot in the snow, and noticed she was shaking. She wasn't ready to tell her parents so soon... let alone her _whole _family. She turned around to look at Scorpius, and she let out a small laugh. "Merlin Scorpius, put down your wand already."

**reviewreviewreview. 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Three cheers for fast updates? I'm sorry that it's a bit short, basically a transition chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Over the next couple of days, Rose was stuck in her panic mode. _The whole family, the whole family_... her whole family included around fifty people, give or take a few. Of course, like it was an instinct, she blamed Albus. He didn't have to go whining to their grandparents about her having a boyfriend. She would have told them when she was good and ready, damnit! Scorpius was a lot of help, thankfully. Together they'd devised a plan, which could go one way or the other- terribly well or terribly awful. Hopefully it wasn't the latter.

"So this is what we're going to do Rose, we have to get our families in one place at once."

"But how are we supposed to go about doing that?" Rose asked. They were situated in the Room of Requirement in front of a blazing fireplace. Charlotte and Katie were there too, helping them with the plan and roasting marshmallows. Rose was leaning against Scorpius holding his hand with both of hers in her lap. Her friends kept dissolving in a fit of giggles and wouldn't stop until Rose threw something at them.

"I heard there's going to be a party for the Ministry and family members." Katie provided. "I think you should do it then, since me and Charlotte will be able to give you moral support."

"That's not too bad of an idea." Charlotte said, biting into a marshmallow.

"Earth to my snitch brained friends! That would mean doing it in front of the entire ministry!"

"Is it really all that bad?" Scorpius asked, staring into the fire.

"No. Regardless if it is or not, I think you're worth it."

Scorpius moved so they were nose to nose. "The feeling is mutual."

"AHEM!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Save the lovey-dovey time for later. Personally, I really like Katie's idea."

"So are you in?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Rose looked at Scropius and he shrugged. "I hope we get in the Daily Profit for this. 'OUR OWN ROMEO AND JULIET, TOGETHER AT LAST!' sounds about right, don't you think?"

Rose rolled her eyes to the ceiling but nodded. "Lets do it."

"Should we hang around eachother from the get go?" Scorpius asked.

"No... you hang around Charlotte and I'll be with Rose... to keep you out of Violet's wrath."

"Merlin, I forgot that she'll be there." Rose said, and Scorpius made a few obsence gagging noises.

"Then at the middle of the party Scorpius-"

They went on like that for hours, changing plans and making new ones. "What are we supposed to do if everyone flips out?" Rose asked.

"We all run. Duh." Charlotte said, like it was the most obvious thing to do.

When they left, Scorpius insisted in walking them back to their tower, even though there were three of them, and they all went the same place. He just wanted to be with Rose a little longer. "You won't chicken out, will you?" he asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Of course not. as long as you're there with me I'll be fine."

"We think a lot of the same things."

"I know. Must be a sign."

"And what does that sign mean?"

"I'll tell you when I know."

Scorpius laughed, and Rose was still astonished at how beautiful a sound it was. It was all so surreal, them going from enemies to... whatever they were, and then to being boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed too good to be true, really. She still had her moments of doubt, not believeing in him but she'd never voice her concerns outloud. She knew he'd just reassure her as much he could, then wrap her up in his arms and kiss her until she was sure her cared for her again. Not that she had a problem with the kissing.

It hurt him when she didn't believe him. THe same, if not worse than when she initially doubted him in the beginning. She tried to block it out, but it was so hard for her to ignore all the voices around her telling her he didn't really care for her, that he was just using her.

"I'll see you on the train tomorrow." his voice said, bringing Rose from her thoughts. They were outside the portrait door to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Katie and Charlotte, who were already walking into the room looked back at her. "You coming Rose?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." she said, and they nodded before the door swung closed behind them.

Scorpius looked down at her and ran a hand over her curls. "This should be fun, eh?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Probably as fun as ripping my own teeth out with my bare hands."

"You're so morbid."

"I know." she said, leaning into his body.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so beautiful and perfect."

Rose smacked him in the chest and blushed. "Oh hush, you."

"What? It's true."

Rose stood on her toes and kiss him. He pulled her closer to him, pulilng away slightly to run his tongue along her bottom lip. With a barely supressed moan, Rose backed up and headed for the portrait door. "Bye, Malfoy."

"Sweet dreams Weasley."

He waited for her to get all the way inside before he left. It occured to him that he couldn't possibly fall much harder for that girl.

**Review! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Scorpius got the the dungeons, Albus was, thankfully, asleep. He really didn't feel like having another fallout with the boy. Under no circumstances would he be able to see Potter and not want to kill him. It was just what came with being with Rose; a strong loathing of Albus. He may or may not come around, Scorpius didn't really give a shit.

Albus's snoring drowned out the rest of his thoughts. More than once he'd hopped out of bed with a pillow, seriously considering suffocating him. It took him a while before he talked himself out of it, and he got back into bed. Over and over he tried to think of what to say at the party. _Good evening! Just wanted to say that me and Rose are dating. That is all, good night. _Or maybe, _She's my woman and if you don't like it... well you can go fuck off. YES, I'm talking to YOU dad and Mr. Weasley! _He wasn't so sure those would go over too well.

He'd be happy when him and Rose could go on without worrying what other people thought, and without being nervous about their announcement. It shouldn't even be that big of a deal! It's not like they were announcing Rose's pregnancy or something. No, that was far off. Like, five years. If they even stayed together that long.

...

He shouldn't think shit like that, of _course _they'd be together that long! He was sure that he'd never want to be without her, but he might mess something up. He was good at that. Or she might get sick of his shit, which wasn't too far-fetched. Look at him, needing reassurance like some five-year-old. Pft.

And then there was how he felt about her. Loathing turned to acceptance, acceptance turned to like, like turned to adoration and now his adoration had become... love? It felt like it was never going to end. He used to never feel anything but lust towards girls. He'd never adored anyone, let alone _love _them. Love was stupid, love was... not real. Couldn't be proven save for the clammy hands and fast beating heart... the ignoring of flaws, the exaggeration of all things good about them. Thinking that noone could ever make you happy like they could. Worrying about her, all the time, wondering if she felt the same. Taking much longer to do damn near everything in an attempt to seem perfect to them... being hurt so easliy by things that you used to laugh at.

He was like a little girl. In all honesty, he could probably use a little beating from Albus at the moment. Might do him some good.

When would he tell her, if ever? He wasn't even sure if he really loved her. If only there was a book, that explained it; all the symptoms of beig in love. Was thinking about them all the time another symptom? Most likely. Love is like a disease. One that he felt like he'd never recover from.

Eventually it occured to him that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. What with Albus's steady snoring session and his raging thoughts. Scorpius let his owl out of its cage, scribbled a quick letter to Rose, and sent it off. Hopefully she was up.

_Has your cousin always made so much noise when he sleeps?  
_  
It wasn't long before she wrote back. He felt his stomach flutter in anticipation, like it always did when he got a letter from her... or when she was around. He felt funny whenever she was involved. In the good way, of course__

Yeah, I believe he has. It comes with him being a natural nerdy little pest. Even when he's unconsious he has to be getting on someone's very last nerve... you aren't asleep yet, love?

He could just see her when she wrote him back, biting her lip in that adorable way of hers, smiling when she wrote something clever...

_Ah, well that explains it. I thought he must have some defective genes. And no, I'm not. I was just thinking. And you're up, too._

Once he'd sent it, Albus made an exceptionally loud and annoying sound, and Scorpius pitched his pillow straight at the boy's bed.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, waking with a start. Then there was THUD, and Scorpius barely supressed his laughter. It took a minute, but by the time the letter came Albus was back to snoring again.

_Yeah, he got all the bad genes from his parents. Where as I got all the good genes from my parents... can't you tell? I'm doing the same thing... thinking about what?_

Scorpius was terribly uncomfortable without his pillow. As soon as he wrote Rose back he'd try and get it back.

_I can most definitely tell. I could go on and on, sounding much like my father in the process, and say how all Potter genes are bad genes. But I won't. About you. What else is there to think about?_

Scorpius grabbed his wand off the side table and whispered, "_Accio_ pillow."

The pillow lifter slightly but Albus's arms were wrapped tightly around it. "Bloody Potter." he murmered, saying the spell again, to no avail. He gave up for a moment to read Rose's reply.

_Actually, that's a fight I'd like to witness between you and Albus. Which one of your families have the best genes. From what I hear, your dad was quite the looker, and mum says Uncle Harry wasn't too shabby either. And you might be thinking about... school things. Or about your undying love for Albus. I don't know._

'Undying love'?! Ha! Rose could be funny when she felt like it. "Accio pillow! Accio pillow! Accio, accio, acci- OH"

Random objects around the room, came flying towards Scorpius. Including several books and his jar of ink. "Bugger." he said, and after performing a simple cleaning spell wrote her back.

_Oh I'm sure we'll have the fight sooner rather than later. I say my family is better looking just because... well, just because. Who doesn't like stunning pale features? Ew, my dad a looker? Well, I guess if he looked like I do now... it makes sense. I pray i never look like him. Please, dear buddah have mercy on my face. Rosie, excuse me while I retrieve my valuable possesions from my secret lover. I'll see you tomorrow, darling. Good night. At least try to sleep._

Scorpius sent off his letter, and climbed out of bed. He walked quietly over to Albus's bed, and rubed his hands together before getting a grip on the pillow. He pulled hard, and smacked him on the face a couple times, but he wouldn't let go. "Bloody hell Potter, I just want my pillow!"

He put one foot up on the bed and tugged on the down filled bag. That's all it is, really. A down filled bag. "No!" Albus yelled, and he turned over in him bed, pulling Scorpius in the bed with him.

"Son of a _bitch _give me back my pillow you loon!"

"NO!" Albus yelled, louder than before. He started swinging the pillow around, smacking Scorpius several times in the head.

"That's it, Potter." he said, rolling up the sleeves of his flannel. "You're going down."


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Albus woke up with pains all over the next morning, and he had no idea why. Whenever he saw him rubbing the back of his neck or his forehead, Scorpius would burst into laughter. "What's so funny Malfoy?" Albus would snap, then he'd cringe because he'd contorted his body drastically in one direction or another.

The students leaving for the holidays rushed through breakfast, said goodbye to friends staying behind and went out to the Hogwarts Express. Rose and Scorpius were attatched at the hip, nowing they wouldn't see eachother for a few days.

"Both of you act like te other is dying." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes at them.

"It's sickening." Katie added.

"And yet incredibly desireable all at the same time."

Rose and Scorpius just laughed, and Katie shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know why I even try, Charlotte. I really dont'."

"What?" she asked, genuinly confused, "What is it?"

"Nothing." scorpius said, because Rose was still laughing and Katie had her face in the palm of her hand.

Hugo, Rose's younger brother peeked in the window of the compartment, before sliding open the door. "Rose! There you are. And Charlotte, and Katie..." Hugo flashed a smile at Katie, and when she smiled back he blushed. He'd always had a thing for her. "And... Malfoy? Fancy seeing you here."

Rose rolled her eyes when Scorpius greeted him, "Why hello mini Weasley. How're you today?"

"Great, actually!" He walked over and squeezed between Rose and Scorpius, half sitting on Rose as he did so. "I just got out of two month's detention with Slughorn. blamed it on someone else, I did."

"Oomf! Hugo, get off of me!" Hugo just pat Rose on the head, and listened to Scorpius's praise.

"Nice job, buddy. Sounds like something I'd do."

"Scorpius, you should not be encouraging him!" Rose said, smacking any part of Hugo she could reach.

"Scorpius?" Hugo asked, and looking between his smashed sister and the blonde boy beside him, realization flooded his face. "OH MY _GOD!_"

"That's my ear, Hugo."

"Oh my-OH MY _GOD!" _He yelled again, hopping up from his spot on Rose and glaring accusingly at the two of them. "_OH MY GOD!_"

"Please, call me Scorpius."

Rose put her head in her hands, and Hugo kept yelling. Charlotte and Katie were no help at all, finding the outburst rather funny. "I-I can't _believe _this! Dad... DAD IS GOING TO KILL YOU! Oh my god, I don't want you to _die."_

"I'm not going to die, Hugo-" Rose started.  
_  
_"You don't know that! Dad'll be furious, and I don't want either of you to die... OH MY GOD."

"Really Hugo, call me Scorpius."

"Is this a joke? Are you joking?! Malfoy, Rose? Really?"

"You're making it into something bigger than it is!" Rose said, yelling now too. "You're being ridiculous! I'd expect this from Dad, but not you! Not Albus!"

"I-I'm going to tell dad! As soon as we get off the train I'm telling him!"

"Oh no you don't! Hugo, why do you have to be so obnoxious!?"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be if you weren't so bloody... so bloody _insane_!"

"_INSANE_? I am not insane, if anyone's insane in the bloody compartment its you for freaking out like this! How old are you, three?!"

"I am fifteen! i am fifteen Rose, and you know that!"

"Shut up!"

"OH MY G-"

A hand clasped over Hugo's mouth, and Rose couldn't have been happier. Hugo looked around, and when he saw Katie attatched to the hand, and sat down next to her and let her calm him down. Rose sat down beside Scorpius, who held on to one of her hands and kissed her sevearal times on the cheek. He couldn't help but notice how both of their faces were beet red, and how they both had quite a voice on them. That darn Weasley temper.

Rose was shaking, hating being rejected and scorned by her family. She never took criticism well, maybe because she wasn't used to it. It made her nervous, which in turn made her shake like mad. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was determined not to let them fall.  
_  
_After they had both calmed considerably, they decided Hugo should be let in on everything. Rose told him about the letters and that summer, about why she'd been in the hospital wing and why she and Albus never spoke anymore. Once they were done, Hugo looked a bit overwhelmed, but he nodded his head and hugged both his sister and Scorpius... and Katie. But only because he wanted to get a cheap feel.

"So... you're going to tell them at the Ministry event?" he asked, still letting Katie rub his back. The little perv.

"That was the plan." Scorpius said, looking at Rose, who was still shaking a bit. She didn't trust herself to talk, and was glad he could speak for her. "Maybe our parent's won't freak out so much if its in public."

"Maybe. But they could always make up for lost yelling once in private."

"We'll just have to deal with it then." Scorpius declared, "I don't mind a little yelling. I have no problem with yelling back. I'm more worried about this one."

"Who, me?" Rose asked from her spot in his lap.

"No, Hugo. He's worried Hugo'll have a fit if your parents are yelling at him, of _course_ you." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up. Miss Grumpy."

"You've no room to talk!" Charlotte tossed a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and Rose and it hit her on the head. Rose stuck her tongue out and and Hugo frowned.

"Can you not stick out your tongue like that when your head is in his lap?!" he practically begged, averting his eyes elsewhere.

It started out with Scorpius snorting, then Charlotte and then Katie, then Hugo and Rose joined them and they were all doubled over in laughter. "Oh my _god _Hugo, why would you think something like that?" Rose asked through laughter.

"Like I said, I'm fifteen Rose."

Then they laughed even harder, and tears were rolling down Rose's cheeks. "I really like your brother." Scorpius said, smiling. "He's hilarious."

"Aw look Hugo you made your first friend!" Charlotte exclaimed, patting the brunette hard on the back.

He rolled his eyes. "How exciting. OH! I forgot to tell you why I came in here in the first place. What with all this..."

"Excitement?" Katie asked.

Hugo looked back at her and dove in to kiss her neck. "Excitement indeed." Katie visibly shivered, and Rose knew her well enough that she liked it. Oh god. Hugo sat up straight, and everyone gave Katie a look, her eyes seemingly too large for her face. "I saw Albus and he was cursing his head off to Lorcan Scamander. Didn't know why though but I caught that it had something to do with you... now I see why."

"At least you took it better than he did." Rose said, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. At least you didn't beat my arse."

"I would never do that! Rose would hurt me worse than anyone ever could if i tried..."

"That's right, runt."

"Fire crotch."

"Git."

"Carrot top."

"Jew fro."

"Love you too, sis."

"Ugh."

"I'll back you guys up, though. When you do tell everyone."

"I appreciate it, Weasley."

"Maybe if Albus was on our side, it'd be a lot easier." Rose muttered, and Scorpius put an arm around her.

"You miss him, don't you?" he asked.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "I miss the _old _him. Not this... this new Albus. I don't even know who he _is _anymore."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no! It is not your fault! He just needs to know how to handle himself better, I mean... it was bount to happen over something one way or another. Sure, I _want _him to come to his sense, and I _will _be a bit hurt if he doesn't, but that's his decision not mine. If he doesn't, at least I have you. And he's just left with nothing. Just one less person to talk to."

"That's heartwrenching and all Rosie, but I think we're here."

Rose glared at Hugo, but when she looked out the window it just confirmed his assumption. "Bugger."

All five of them rose to their feet, gathering their things and saying goodbyes. Rose hugged both of her friends, pecking them on the cheek and then hugged Scorpius. She didn't want to let go of him, but she knew she had to. "See you in a couple day, Rosie." he whispered. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. Hugo, having hugged, wooed, and kissed Katie again on the neck tugged on Rose's elbow.

"Bye." She said, letting Hugo pull her along. "Write me tonight."

The train had stopped, and Rose climbed off with Hugo's hand still around her arm. He had a thing about loosing her in crowds, "since she was so bloody small." It wasn't long before she spotted the large crowd of mostly red headed people. Her mum and dad were there, hugging her and Hugo tightly.

After greeting several Aunts and Uncles, and graduated cousins, they began walking towards the platform. "So Rosie, where's this boyfriend of yours?" her mum asked, while her dad crinkled his nose. Rose glanced over her shoulder and could see two tall blonde figures not far by. Scorpius and his dad. They really did look alike. When she caught his eye, he smiled, and she smiled back, but then his dad grabbed him and drug him away. "You'll meet him soon. At the Ministry event."

"Splendid, splendid. Now can we leave? I hate being in the same vicinity as Malfoy for longer than I have to be." Ron said, "Lets go to the burrow."

Hugo gave Rose a look, and she looked down at her feet. "Just imagine how he'll be when he finds out." he whispered, and she frowned. _No, Dad. This is indeed _not_ splendid._

**_Review.3  
_**


End file.
